You Do The Interview!
by DisneySktrGrl
Summary: We've read interviews, we've seen them, & we've wanted to be in them. well, now U ask the questions and get answers U want. U review and ask questions and the characters of HSM will answer them. IN PROGRESS INTERVIEW: Sleepover Time
1. Introduction

Me: Ok, this idea is not credited to me, it is credited to 'I Am Odd'. The original one is where you ask questions for the Hannah Montana cast and I would try to answer them the best I could. The original story idea is called Questions and Answers by I Am Odd. Mileyrocks95 then used it and now I'm using it to because it's just awesome. You ask questions and I answer them as the characters of High School Musical, they can be anything as crazy as what did you have for dinner last night, to as complex as what is the theory of relativity. First person I think should be questioned is the ever popular Troy Bolton, what do you think any questions for him. (really you can ask for anyone I just thought Troy would be a funny place to start)

---------/---------/--------/--------/-------/--------/--------/--------/-------/

Troy: Who has questions for me, I'll answer anything as long as it isn't about science

Gabriella: Like you could answer a science question right

Troy: Hey, I'm not Chad dumb, I can answer some things

Chad: hey I am not dumb

Me: people, can we not go at this now, the other people need to review and ask Troy questions

Troy: yes ask me questions, I mean who doesn't want to learn more about me

Gabriella: yes review now and you can get your questions answered by freaky call back boy himself

Chad: (laughs) freaky call back boy


	2. Troyella Questions and Ryan's hats

16/01/2007 20:13:00

**_Me_**: Alright, people I appreciate all your questions and am glad you are so interested in knowing what the East high gang is thinking. So without further ado, here's the first interviewer, xXJust.Like.ThatXx

**xXJust.Like.ThatXx**: So, Troy, do you have to go to janitor school to be a janitor!? And if you do… would you ever do it? I mean… just for the heck of it?

_Troy: No, you do not… well, at least I don't think so. My uncle's a janitor and he just flunked out of college, but he might have flunked out of janitor school. I don't know, ok. And I probably wouldn't do it, I mean what would the classes be, Cleaning Puke 101, Different stages of mold, I mean really._

**_Me_**: eww, ok next is Nikki

**Nikki**: Do you like- no, love, Gabriella?

_Troy: She's my best friend, nothing more, nothing less_

**_Me:_** _(cough) _yeah right _(cough)_

_Troy: Are you implying that I'm lying?_

**_Me_**: I don't imply, babe. Next is kathyt222

**kathyt222**: Would you rather kiss a crocodile or swim in a tank full of sharks? Now remember, you swim in with the sharks for the rest of your life, or never remove your lips off the crocodile's

_Troy: What kind of question is that!? I'd rather tell Sharpay she was fat._

_**Me**:_ No comment, now for Mileyrocks95, calling all gang

**Mileyrocks95**: Troy, does photosynthesis have anything to do with photography? (Please don't ask Lilly Truscott from Malibu)

_Troy: Even I know it doesn't. I mean, what kind of doof would think that?_

_Chad: It doesn't oops!!_

**Mileyrocks95**: Gabriella, what thing does Troy do that really bugs you, or what part of him bugs you?

_Gabriella: Well, he likes to think that in by using big words he sounds smarter. But truly he sounds more idiotic, also he has weird feet._

_Troy: Hey! My feet are not weird, they're… unique_

**Mileyrocks95**: So, what do you consider yourself to be dumb in? oh, for Chad BTW

_Chad: I do not consider myself dumb, actually I consider myself quite intelligent, thank you very much_

**Mileyrocks95**: Ryan, You had 8 hats in the movie, then made 1 hat fly off the stage, so do you have only 7 hats now? Sharpay, where do you get your clothes, I love them.

_Ryan: Definitely not, I have over one-hundred and seven hats, and I wrestled the person who caught my hat back for it. Although, my hat from We're All in This Together, was stolen by some fan girl… I never saw it again_

_Sharpay: That's my strange brother for you. cockily And why wouldn't you, love my clothes. sweetly I get my clothes from these cute shops in France, Abercrombie, Forever 21, Bebe, this cute boutique in the Tipton hotel in Boston, Hollister, continues list of pricey clothing stores_

**_Me:_** We don't have enough time for this!!!

**Mileyrocks95**: Coach Bolton, who should Troy date, Sharpay or Gabriella? And if he can't, who would you let him?

_Coach Bolton: easy, Sharpay, she's a sweet and innocent young lady, everyone laughs What!?_

**Mileyrocks95**: Taylor, did your team win? Kelsi, when did you start the piano?

_Taylor: yes we won, we rule_

_Kelsi" Taylor, calm down, don't turn into Sharpay. I've been doing piano for like ten years_

**_Me:_** XBeautifulbabe405X in next

**XBeautifulbabe405X**: Troy, if you could only eat one food for the rest of your life what would it be? Marmalade or Marmite? Do you like being called Freaky Callback Boy? Did you teach Ryan how to dance?

_Troy: it would be cheese pizza, although if I eat only that my life may not be that long. Marmalade, I guess, I just flipped a coin, the coin has never done me harm before. Yes, I do like being called FCBB, it's cool to have a nickname other than 'Super Hottie Bomb'. girls blush and of course I taught Ryan to dance. I also dated Beyonce, made out with Jessica Alba, and had a party for America's Next Top Model's in my house last night_

_Gabriella: slaps Troy; shakes head men_

_Troy: What! A man can dream, can't he?_

_Sharpay: eyebrow raised you're a man!?_

_Troy: yeah_

_Sharpay: prove it_

_Troy: opens mouth, closes it never mind_

**_Me:_** Ok, let's back away from that discussion, we only have one last interviewer, charmed4eva112

**charmed4eva112**: Troy, Do you really like Gabriella? Would you ever tell her? Gabriella, same question. Chad, why do you have big hair? Taylor, what do you think about Chad? Kelsi, who do you like? Ryan, Do you ever want to pummel Sharpay to the ground so you could have the spotlight? Sharpay, Do you like Zeke just because of his baking? Zeke, Why do you like Shar? Jason, Uh, why do you like basketball? Coach Bol-

**_Me:_** let them speak

_Troy: I already told you people, we are just friends. And if, I did like her, I would tell her, honesty is the best policy_

_Gabriella: are you crazy? I don't like Troy, honest. And if I did, I wouldn't tell im, it'd be embarrassing to walk up to the most popular guy in school and say, 'hey, I like you.' Yeah, I'm not going to put myself through that_

_Chad: you know you like Troy, just admit it Gabi hits him never mind. The laws of gravity do not apply to my hair, and I will never cut it._

_Taylor: no comment, on Chad_

_Kelsi: do I have to say who I like?_

_Everyone: YES!!!_

_Kelsi: I kind of like more than one person_

_Ryan: uh, we don't have enough time for her to think, my turn. I would never want to hurt Sharpay. Ok, maybe when she goes on and on about the guys she likes. Or when she criticizes me about my dancing getting angry or when she gives my favorite autographed hat away to the neighbor's dog, or-_

**_Me:_** if you went through everything she does to annoy you, we'd need over ten years

_Sharpay: ouch that hurt_

_Ryan: Then there's when she glued my dog to my toilet seat or continues silently_

_Sharpay: uh, whatever, I like Zeke Baylor for more then just his cooking abilities. He's sweet, and funny, and him being able to bake just adds to the list_

_Zeke: aww, that's so sweet hugs her_

_Sharpay: no touchy the Sharpay_

_Zeke: well, anyway, she's funny, and sweet, and sometimes grouchy, and cute_

_**Me:** ok, we need to try to avoid the long wind questions, Zeke stop_

_Zeke: she's an excellent actress, a brilliant singer, great taste tester_

_**Me:** oh, shut up, Zeke_

_Jason: Forget him, I only did basketball because Troy talked me into it, then I fell in love with it_

**charmed4eva112:** coach Bolton, why do you hate Gabriella so much? And don't give me the "she distracts Troy from basketball" excuse. Darbus, why do you hate cell phones?

_Coach Bolton: I do not hate her_

_Troy: yeah, you kind of do_

_Coach Bolton: if I hated her, I'd have a good reason, like she got Troy detention, or that she took his focus from basketball, or that she disrupted the biggest game of the season_

_Troy: lame reasons_

_**Me:** Mr. B, you have no reason to hate Gabriella, Sharpay doesn't even have a reason to hate Gabriella, strongly dislike her maybe, but hate not a chance_

_Sharpay: she speaks the truth_

_Coach Bolton: ok, I have no reason_

_Gabriella: ha!!_

**_Me_** ok, people sadly, we have run out of questions for the first interview, I know terrible isn't it. Well, the next spotlight person is…. Ryan Evans

_Ryan: Oh, thank you, thank you so much, I feel so loved. You know, I didn't even prepare a speech takes out flashcards Um, I'd like to thank actingalexis13 for voting me, and um, my mother for having me, my father for helping. My sister for pushing me so hard, um, and myself for_

_Sharpay: hey doofus, it's not an award_

_Ryan: blushes and puts the card away well, that's embarrassing, awkward starts walking backwards_

_**Me:** _ok, let's stop embarrassing Ryan, press that pretty little button down below that says go and ask a question, please, we wouldn't Ryan to feel even worse than he already does


	3. Ryan Evans Spotlight

**_Me:_** Welcome to the next interview thing in the series. Since we picked Ryan to handle this, we have some interesting questions.

_Ryan: how interesting?_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:**Ryan, what would you do if you lost a hat?

_Ryan: I would probably be a little sad about that, and buy three new ones in replacement_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** Is it true you have all 88 volumes of a brief history of hats created to memory? Do you make your own hats?

_Ryan: no, sadly, I don't have all 88. I plan on getting the eighty-eighth this year. I would have gotten the 88th a long time ago, but Sharpay just _had_ to get that car_

_**Me:** _Wait, the book cost as much as a car?

_Ryan: Well, the version I want of it is almost as much as Sharpay's car_

**_Me: _**You wanted a book that costs almost as much as a car?

_Ryan: don't judge me. Any who, back to BB405's questions. I do make my own hats, but Shar thinks I should never wear them in public. They do make good presents though. I'd send you one, but I'm saving my latest hat for Jessica Alba, I plan on sending it soon._

_Sharpay: and I plan on laughing when it comes back_

_Ryan: couldn't you have faith in me and my skills_

_Sharpay: I could, but that would be a waste of my time_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** Are you gay? Is there a reason for the amount of hip thrusts you do? Do you like thrusting?

_Ryan: I am not gay, seriously why does everyone think that? Also before anyone asks, I am not dating or thinking about dating Troy Bolton. I do the thrusts because they are choreographed into everything. And maybe I like them a little bit_

_Sharpay: didn't you request that there was a hip thrust in the choreography of our last audition?_

_Ryan: Ix-ne _**(sp?)**_, on the thrust-bay_

_Sharpay: uh you loser_

_Ryan: I am not a loser, you're just infuriating_

_Sharpay: can you even spell infuriating?_

_Ryan: yes, I'm not Chad, I can spell infuriating_

_Chad: I know how to spell it too. I-n-f-u-r-e-i-g-h-t-i-n-g, duh_

_Sharpay: there is no eight in infuriating_

_Chad: hello the word is in-fur-i-eight-ing, of course there's an eight duh_

**_Me: _**this could take a while folks, go ahead and move onto the next question

**XBeautifulbabe405X: **Sharpay, why are you the Ice Queen? Do you like ice? Do you like having no friends?

_Sharpay: finally a question for someone other than Ryan. The Ice Queen thing is a long story I'd rather like to avoid, thank you. I do like ice, they keep cold drinks cold, you know? And by the way, I do have friends_

_Ryan: yeah, imaginary ones_

_Sharpay: you're just mad because I have a life and you don't_

_Ryan: _mocking_ you're just mad because I have and you don't_

**_Me:_** Okay, will the Evans twins refrain from arguing with each other

_Sharpay: why should we? Ryan's a loser_

_Ryan: yeah, well, Sharpay is a guy obsessed freak who needs a therapist and some serious one on one attention_

_Sharpay: you want to say that to my face?_

Ryan walks to her face

_Ryan: you are a freak_

_Sharpay: yeah well, you're a jackbutt_

_Ryan: well, you're a bi-_

**_Me:_** _quickly interrupting _Um, who else has questions?

**freakygeniusgurl:** Troy, what would you rather do? Kiss Sharpay, or tell the entire world on National TV you love Gabriella? And no, you can't just say: "I do not!" Or any other of your lame excuses. Remember if you do the Gabriella one, you could be embarrassed, if you do the Sharpay you will be scarred FOR LIFE. Coach Bolton, what's so bad about Gabriella? She's a good person, and Sharpay an innocent young lady? Did you miss the entire Ice Queen thing?

_Sharpay: Hey, I'm not that bad_

_Ryan: yes you are_

_Sharpay: Don't start that again_

_Ryan: oh I will start it, ignite it, light it, and smoke it_

_Sharpay: you weirdo_

_Troy: hey all of you shut up and let me answer my question. I think I'll pick the Gabriella one because one I have an excuse which isn't completely lame, two Sharpay is acting a little too angry right now, and three I don't get embarrassed easily_

_Coach Bolton: I have already said I have nothing against Gabriella, and what Ice queen thing? Who is this Ice Queen? Why don't you people tell me anything?_

_Troy: because when we do tell you, you try to sound cool about it_

_Coach Bolton: whatever, I'm as down as you_

_Troy: uh, dad, stop please_

**ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet:** is Ryan gay?

_Ryan yells NO!_

**AColdSky:** Have you ever thought of pushing Sharpay off of the stage?

_Ryan: On purpose? No! When would I ever… oh wait, there were a few times. Like today this entire interview, last interview too and that one time when she got angry at me over her car getting stuck in the middle of no where. But I did do by accident once. It was second grade, the talent show, we were singing and I tripped, I pushed her when I was falling, and she fell off the stage._

_Troy: I remember that, good times, good times_

_Ryan: Yeah, that didn't end well_

**charli quack:** Lemme see, questions for the one and only Ryan Evans... um what a bout well have you know the "status quo" scene, Ryan is about to drink milk then in the next scene like 1 second later the straw is like nowhere close to his mouth so Ryan, what was wrong with the milk?

_Ryan: Okay let me tell you a secret, I'm lactose intolerant_

_Sharpay: No you're not_

_Ryan: Okay let me tell you a true secret then, I was going to drink the milk, but then I noticed it wasn't milk… inside of the cartoon was some kind of lemon flavored soda it looked like, but it wasn't milk_

_Sharpay: why didn't you just drink the soda then?_

_Ryan: Because they have a rule against students having caffeine during hours, I didn't want to break the rules_

_Chad: you really are a loser_

_Sharpay: see even Danforth agrees with me_

**_Me:_** if you two can not stop arguing or talking about Ryan being a loser, we will have to make you leave

_Sharpay: okay, okay, I won't call Ryan a loser anymore, happy?_

**_Me:_** yes

**xXJust.Like.ThatXx:** I'm sorry this question is so random but...Sharpay, when you're bopping to the top, what exactly are you bopping? I'm oh so curios to know

_Sharpay: I have a question for you, too._

**_Me: _**Sharpay, play nice

_Sharpay: Will I get kicked out if I insult the reviewer?_

**_Me:_** yes

_Sharpay: in that case, I have no comment to that question_

**_Me:_** yeah, don't even want to know

**A guest:** Hi ryan so do you have a crush on anyone?

_Ryan: Well, let's see there's Jessica Alba, and Beyonce, and_

_Sharpay: they mean in our school, you loser_

_Ryan: you just said you were going to stop calling me a loser_

_Sharpay: I lied_

**_Me:_** You know what I am getting too tired to deal with this, security please escort the Evans away from here

big security guys come and take away Ryan and sharpay

**_Me:_** well, thanks for reading the interviews this time around, leave a review and we can question Gabriella next. Anything you want to say, Gabi?

_Gabriella: not really, as long as no one starts questioning me on who I like, I'll be fine_

_Troy: wait, then what other questions are there?_

_Gabriella: not many… uh, whatever, just ask me questions_

_Troy: I have one, do you think Chad's hair is naturally that big?_

_Gabriella: didn't he already answer that_

**_Me:_** Well, while those two ponder the mysteries of old questions, you can be leaving a review, in the words of Sharpay, tootles


	4. Gabriella, who's your fella?

**_Me:_** What up people? I got a bunch of questions for the next interview and the gang was getting impatient asking me questions like when do they get to know their questions? When I told them today that I would be asking the questions today, Chad jumped up and was all I didn't know there was a quiz today and ran off to study. Good thing he wasn't the main focus this interview, huh? Well, let's begin already, I'm sure no one wants to hear my voice

_Sharpay: you got that right_

**_Me:_** You, little miss attitude, are on thin ice, I don't want to kick you out again

_Sharpay: Okay, okay, I'll behave_

**_Me: _** you better

**the anonymous reviewer girl:** I have question for Ryan. Did you really eat those chilly cheese fries after Gabriella dumped them on Sharpay? if an airplane leaves Albuquerque at 10:51 Mountain Standard Time, travels at an altitude of 30.0 feet and arrives in salt Lake City 2.5 hours later, when will Troy and Gabriella finally kiss? G-O-D-R-A-M-A-C-L-U-B… what does that spell?

_Ryan: See how awesome I am, even when it's not my interview I still get questions fired at me. I totally rule. I only ate one fry because it would be a total waste to waste the entire plate of delicious cheesy chilly fries. To your second question I would like to answer with when Troy answers the question correctly, Chad aces a test, and Gabriella gets completely wasted. Why would they kiss, I mean Troy isn't as awesome as me. Finally that spells go drama club, I'm not really as stupid as they portrayed me._

**Musicalgirl:** Hello Gabriella, anyway, since you're so, so smart, do you know what your IQ is? What's your favorite color?

_Gabriella: I do not know what my IQ is, sadly. I know it's higher than my math teachers though. She can't figure out the difference between area and Ariel from The Little Mermaid._

_Ryan: Wait, didn't she actually make you teacher for a little while_

_Gabriella: Hello, that proves my point, she's so dumb she makes Chad seem like Einstein_

**Brishty:** This is so cool! I have a question for Ryan, why were you carrying a towel when you and Sharpay heard Troy and Gabriella rehearse?

_Ryan: Because I have a secret, I actually am on the swim team, I was holding a towel because I was wet and stuff, okay._

**Brishty:** Troy, if you were gay, would you date Chad or Ryan? And no you can't say neither. I just really needed to know that for some strange sickening reason, LOL.

_Troy: If I was gay, which I'm not, I think I'd pick Chad. Because we have a strong relationship that holds no bounds and also if I were to date Ryan or worse marry him, I'd have to be related to Sharpay and probably live near her, and I'd have to spend time with her, and go to their family pool parties and see… wait, a second changing my answer_

_Sharpay: you want to date my brother to get closer to me and my family_

_Troy: it was my hypothetical answer to the question_

_Zeke: I'd marry Ryan if it meant being in Sharpay's family_

_Sharpay and Ryan: EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!_

_Zeke: I was joking_

_Sharpay: whether you were or not that was a super sick comment, I think I want to throw up just thinking about the fact that you would joke like that_

_Ryan: You want to throw up? What about me, I'm the one he was considering in this joke. Zeke is such a freaking loser._

_Sharpay: ew, the loser wants to be in my family_

**_Me:_** guys, stop calling Zeke a loser

_Sharpay: don't you think he's a loser?_

**_Me:_** Of course I do, but I wouldn't say it like that

_Sharpay: oh how would you say it?_

**_Me:_** Can we do this later, Brishty continue your questions

**Brishty: **Gabriella, who is your celebrity crush?

_Gabriella: Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom are definitely on my list, oh and Zac Efron too. I love Pirates because it's got my main two in it._

_Sharpay: we actually have something in common, I love Orlando Bloom_

_Gabriella: Who doesn't? _(sighs dreamily)

_Guys: um, us_

_Sharpay: nobody cares about you_

_Taylor: for once I agree with Sharpay_

_Sharpay: that's creepy_

_Taylor: yeah, it is_

**Brishty:** Chad, do you like muffins? Can you even spell muffins?

_Chad: I love muffins and I can spell them, m-u-f-f-i-n-z. Told you people I wasn't dumb_

**Brishty:** Sharpay, who do you hate more? Ryan for being an idiot or Gabriella for stealing your show?

_Sharpay: I hate Ryan for being an idiot. I have had to deal with his idiotic ways since I could understand them which was like when I was two. But I have learned to deal with it and I have given up hating my brother, I moved my hate to Zac Efron for changing his beautiful hair_

_Gabriella: I so know what you mean, I almost cried when I saw him with black hair_

_Sharpay: you know I noticed that Troy and Zac look a little bit alike_

_Gabriella: yeah but Zac is hotter_

_Sharpay: totally_

_Troy: you do know we're like right here and I kind of don't like to be compared to celebrities especially when I lose_

_Gabriella: uh, you loser_

_Sharpay: hey, that's my word_

**_Me:_** do you guys even understand the words stick to the questions?

_Chad: I understand the words stick to the status quo_

**troypayrocks:** Sharpay, do you like Troy? Troy, do you like Sharpay? if you're both wondering why I'm asking this question it's because Troy said he didn't like Gabriella

_Sharpay: of course I like Troy, he's my friend… well, sometimes. _

_Ryan: no I think the interviewer means_

_Sharpay: shh, don't explain it_

_Chad: just admit it we all know you like Troy_

_Sharpay: we also all know that you had a bad run in last time you tried to mess with me_

_Gabriella: what happened? They never told me_

_Chad: it's something I'd rather not relive, thank you very much_

**_Me:_** I want to know

_Chad: well who cares what you want, you aren't the reviewer so it doesn't matter_

_Troy: okay, I'll tell what happened after I answer this question_

_Gabriella: you like Sharpay, don't you?_

_Troy: why would you care if I liked Sharpay or not?_

_Gabriella: I wouldn't_

_Taylor: I would Sharpay's a **beep**_

_Sharpay: Uh! Did you just call me a **beep**?_

_Taylor: I so did_

_Sharpay: I'm going to knock the **beep** out of you_

_Taylor: I'm going to totally knock the **beep** out of you first_

**_Me:_** Will you two stop cussing? I can only beep out so much

_Sharpay: Well, don't beep out this sentence, Taylor I am going to kick your_

**_Me:_** Okay, next question please

**charmed4eva112:** I have a question for Ms. Gabriella Montez. What ever happened to your father? We never really know. And did you ever get annoyed with Chad's dumbness? Would you do anything about it?

_Gabriella: My father died of cancer when I was thirteen_

_Troy: Aw, Gabi need a hug?_

_Gabriella: it's fine, I'm completely over it_

_Sharpay: Really? My grandpa died when I was six and I'm still not over it, I mean like sometimes people ask what happened to him, I completely just start bawling when I think of all the games we used to play and all the fun we used to have. The birthday's we shared together, the stories he read me and Ryan, I can't believe after like three years you're already over it. I mean, he was your dad and he helped bring you into the world and _(Gabriella starts crying lightly) _whoa, I don't know what I'd do if I lost my dad. I knew I wouldn't be over it that fast, I'd probably cry myself to sleep thinking about him, or looking at his pictures, and whoa. I mean---- _

_Ryan: Sharpay, shut up, you made her cry_

_Sharpay: what all I did was talk about… grandpa _(Sharpay starts crying; the two girls cry into each other)

_Gabriella: I miss my daddy_

_Sharpay: I miss my grandpa_

_Troy: Gabi, why don't you just answer the next question and_

_Gabriella: you expect me to answer something after reliving the pain of my father's death_

_Troy: Um, yeah, I mean it's not like I went and relived the death of my puppy Trixie last Tuesday_

_Chad: Aw, Trixie died_

_Troy: uh huh, and we were playing her favorite game and _(voice falters) _I'm gonna need a moment _(walks out of the room)

**Mckinley volleyball Girl 08:** I have a question for Ms. Gabi Montez. Yeah, Gabriella, we all know you like… no love, Troy, the basketball boy, so, why don't you admit it?

_Ryan: the three criers are still gone_

_Sharpay: _(sniffling and walking in)_ no, we're not, we're back_

_Gabriella: I do not like Troy Bolton and I will not just tell you my business like that_

_Kelsi: Oh, she totally loves him_

_Gabriella: I do not, the only one here in love with Troy Bolton _is_ Troy Bolton_

_Troy: she speaks a lie, everyone knows Sharpay loves me_

_Sharpay: Uh, you wish_

_Chad: yes, he does_

_Troy: aren't you supposed to be learning how to spell?_

_Chad: yeah, I kind of drove Taylor mad so she gave up on teaching me. I'm here to bother you now, isn't this much better?_

_Troy: Chad, you have ten seconds before I kill you_

_Chad: I thought you were grieving over Trixie_

_Troy: _(crying again) _Why you gotta bring up Trixie? I thought we agreed to never bring her up again? _(runs out of room)

_Chad:_ _he is such a baby_

_Gabriella: totally I stopped crying_

_Chad: hey look, I got a text message from my dad, says that he loves me tons and is glad to have a kid like me_

_Gabriella: _(starts crying) _I really hate you Chad! _(runs off after Troy)

_Chad:_ _what's up with all this drama today?_

**xXJust.Like.ThatXx:** Gabriella, do you ever get tired of being so sweet? Would you ever want to trip Sharpay and/or Ryan and/or Troy in the hallway just for the fun of it? And would you ever go to janitor school-if there was one at least?

_Chad: Um, she's out crying with Troy right now, so I'll answer. I think she never gets tired of being sweet, but everyone else does though. She actually did trip Sharpay for the fun of it last month, she pushed Troy into a pool at the country club, and she dumped ice cream on Ryan after the last interview. She might get tired of being sweet but when she does, she usually goes after people, which is bad. I'd go to janitor school, that is if my NBA career goes downward_

(Gabriella walks in sniffling; immediately gets angry)

_Gabriella: what are you doing in my chair?_

_Chad: I just took over your question for you, no need for thanks_

_Gabriella: I wouldn't thank you, you probably screwed everything up, get out of my chair_

_Chad: sorry _(Troy walks in) _dude, watch it, she's totally PMSing_

_Gabriella: I'm going to kill you_

**_Me:_** Um, Gabriella, can you answer the question and finish the interview before you kill Chad?

_Gabriella: let's finish this interview really soon then. I do get sick of being sweet, sometimes, so I eventually snap and do something bad. I wouldn't go to janitor school because I'd prefer to be a doctor over a janitor. If I had nothing else to do I might go to the school because well, I'd have nothing to do._

**High.school.girl.t.g.**: Gabriella, would you rather kiss Chad or date Troy?

_Gabriella: I'm going to say kiss Chad_

_Everyone: Why?_

_Gabriella: because one you never said where I had to kiss him, I could just give him like a kiss on the cheek and two I do _not_ want to date Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay: no, you want to marry him_

_Ryan: at least she isn't the one with a diary that says Mrs. Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay: I was five_

_Ryan: So, five is still old enough to know things. You used to want to marry him_

_Sharpay: I repeat I was five_

_Troy: it's okay, Sharpay, everyone loves me_

_Coach B.: Oh, Troy, don't sound so cocky when you were five you said you wanted to marry Ariel and become King of the Sea_

_Troy: I told you that never leaves the house_

**ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet:** Gabriella, do you like Troy? Don't deny it, because we all know the truth...

_Gabriella: Saying I like Troy is like saying that Chad likes Sharpay, never going to happen_

_Troy: Actually _(Chad covers Troy's mouth)

_Chad: say your last respects he will not be back _(drags Troy backwards away from the room)

**_Me:_** Okay, that was a little strange. And Gabi, by the way Chad dragged Troy out of here, I think you might have just said you liked Troy indirectly

_Gabriella: Well, I didn't know Chad liking Sharpay was possible_

_Sharpay: Wait, what's wrong with Sharpay?_

_Gabriella: well, you're bossy and annoying and insane_

_Sharpay: Uh, well, Gabi, I wrote a poem for you_

_Gabriella: You did?_

_Sharpay: uh huh, this is what it is. Roses are red, violets are blue, god made me pretty, what happened to you?_

_Gabriella: Oh no you didn't_

_Sharpay: oh, yes I did_

_**Me:** _Looks like we get a cat fight in here, who brought the pudding?

**Future.mrs.zac.efron:** ****Troy And Gabby, if you so called don't like each other, why did you try to kiss, after the game and decathlon and callbacks? Gabby, what did you think of Troy when you first saw him? Troy, same question, but for gabby? How did you feel when Troy didn't call? Is anyone afraid of Sharpay, other than Ryan of course? Gabriella, why do you not like Troy, what isn't there to like, hes cute, smart-ish, and sporty? And Troy, don't go all big headed on us.

_Troy: We were caught up in the moment_

_Chad: _(cough) _liar_ (cough)

_Troy:_ _I have something over you, mister_

_Chad: nevermind_

_Gabriella: what Troy said before and when I first saw Troy I thought the same thing as any other girl_

_Troy: That I'm one stunningly smexy beast, yeah Gabs, it's true. What I thought of Gabriella was that she was pretty cute and looked a little out of place at the party_

_Ryan: I am not afraid of Sharpay, I am slightly less strong against her_

_Troy: I'm scared of Sharpay, her nails are like claws, her heart is full of rage and she could kill you if she wanted to_

_Chad: I'm only scared of her when she's wearing heels and is angry at me_

_Zeke: Who isn't afraid of Sharpay?_

_Sharpay: I'm not_

_Troy: well, that's a given_

_Gabriella: What's not to like about Troy Bolton, well, he's cocky, he spends more time in front of mirrors than I do, he had a crush on a Disney princess, and personally I kind of feel like he's a little too… what word could I use?_

_Sharpay: idiotic_

_Chad: goofy goober-ish_

_Ryan: A wiil-of-a-wisp_

_Darbus: a clown_

_Gabriella: immature at times_

_Troy: yeah, well, I guess there is no reason to get big headed anymore. Thanks Gabi for insulting me_

_Gabriella: I'm sorry but it's true, you are_

**XoXbAbYbXoX:** Gabriella before you came to East High did you have a boyfriend? If so what was his name? If not did you have a crush? If you did how far did use two go? Troy how do you feel about it if she does have a boyfriend?

_Gabriella: Actually I did, his name was Andrew and we went out for three months_

_Troy: I don't care about this Andrew character, besides they're broken up so_

_Gabriella: actually we didn't technically break up, he's coming to visit me for spring break_

_Kelsi: Ooh, is he cute?_

_Gabriella: oh he's gorgeous _(the girls start gossiping and whispering; Ryan, Troy, and Jason step over to the side)

_Troy: we have got to get rid of this Andrew_

_Ryan: I say we take him out now_

_Jason: we should steal her phone and text message a break up_

_Troy: Nah, a person wold usually call back in a why'd we break up move_

_Ryan: well, we can't just let her keep her long distance BF_

_Troy: yeah, we just have to ruin this like we ruined Keith_

_Sharpay: Wait a second, ruined Keith? My Keith? What did you idiots do?_

_Troy: um, Sharpay, before you get mad, we did this for you _(whispers something to her; her face gets darker and her eyes narrow)

_Sharpay: you have until I reach ten _(the guys start running and she chases)

_Chad: what happened to one, two three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine?_

_Gabriella: she skipped them. Hope she doesn'y hurt the boys too bad… _(the boys run through the room with Sharpay hot on their trail. A few seconds later you hear Troy scream in pain)

_Kelsi: Ooh, that's gotta hurt_

**_Me:_** Well, we ran out of questions and I think the gang needs a little time to return to the sane side so I think I'm ending this one now. The next spotlight is going to be our very own East High Poodle, Chad Danforth.

_Chad: I am not a poodle, I'm a human being_

_Gabriella: Chad, this is a great opportunity_

_Chad: I don't care about no opportunity_

_Gabriella: spell opportunity_

_Chad: O-p-r-tunity_

**_Me:_** No comment, click the pretty go button and leave a review ask some questions, preferably about things those losers ignored when answering, like what did happen to Chad when he messed with Sharpay last time?

_Chad: don't tell them to ask that_

**_Me:_** gotta go bye


	5. SuperChadifragilisticexpialidocious

**_Me:_** We're back, who missed me? _(everything goes silent)_ I don't like you guys anyway, so ha. Let's just move onto the questions

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** So, Gabriella, how far did you and Andrew go?

_Gabriella: What do you mean how far did we go?_

_Kelsi: I think she means... wait, what does she mean?_

**_Me:_** Uh, you guys are hopeless, bb405 continue, let's leave the losers to think

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** Troy, why are you so up your own arse? Would you rather kiss Mrs. Darbus or get on the wrong side of Sharpay?

_Troy: I am not far up my own arse as you say and I found a loophole to the second one. You never said where so I say I kiss a picture of Darbus. It's a much better decision then the wrong side of Sharpay_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** Okay, the Chad questions. Ever thought about cutting your hair? What did happen when you last messed with Sharpay?

_Chad: Okay, one_ _I have never thought about cutting my hair and two i don't want to talk about what happened okay_

_Troy: I do. You see Chad decided it'd be funny to _(Chad covers Troy's mouth)

_Chad: Must we relive seventh grade picture day, Troy?_

_Troy: you wouldn't dare_

_Chad: Do you remember what i did to get on Sharpay's bad side? i think i would_

**_Me:_** Okay, what did you do?

_Troy: he won't let me tell so i can do nothing_

_Chad: I'm not telling_

**_Me:_** Uh, you losers

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** You fancy Shar don't you? Can i have your hair? Would you rather

Kiss Sharpay or let Rabid dogs feast on your hair? Are you secretly gay and

hiding it by being super straight? I hear you can sing, why aren't you in any

musicals? Is Taylor that cute?

_Chad: Whoa, tons of questions for me. Let's start at the very beginning, I might fancy Sharpay, or at least I might if i knew what that meant_

_Gabriella: It means do you like her, idiot_

_Chad: Oh... maybe. No, you can not have my hair. I would rather kiss Sharpay, she's not a bad kisser_

_Troy: How would you know?_

_Chad: um, i wouldn't_

_Troy: you kissed Sharpay!?_

_Chad: Nooo, that would be wrong, i simply killed a bug with my lips _(Sharpay hits her forehead and groans)

_Gabriella: when did you and hair boy hook up?_

_Sharpay: we never hooked up it was a very long time ago_

_Taylor: how long is a very long time ago?_

_Sharpay: Like... sixth grade_

_Ryan: oh, in that case i don't have to kill him_

_Chad: Well, i'm glad, for a second i thought she might say two weeks ago _(Sharpay hit her head on the desk)

_Sharpay: Will you shut up, you idiot?_

_Chad: Ooh, someone's not happy_

_Sharpay: someone's gonna slap you silly if you don't shut up_

_Chad: okay, in that case, i'm going back to my questions. I am not gay, would a gay guy kiss Sharpay_

_Sharpay: you want me to hurt you, don't you?_

_Chad: as long as you don't break my heart_

_Sharpay: uhh, Kay, do i have to have my chair near his?_

**_Me:_** Yes, it's fun that way

_Sharpay: uh, i hate you now_

_Chad: How come she gets to call you Kay?_

**_Me:_** Because she's awesome like that

_Chad: How come you don't say I'm awesome like that?_

**_Me:_** Because you're not, now answer your question

_Chad: Fine, I'll answer the stupid question but this isn't over yet. I can sing, i rule the singing world actually. i don't do musicals because Sharpay told me if i ever do another musical she'll kill me_

_Troy: Another?_

_Gabriella: When were you in a musical?_

_Ryan: When did Sharpay threaten you?_

_Jason: When did pizza get here?_

_Chad: there's pizza, awesome _(runs off looking for pizza)

_Gabriella: finally, he's gone, now Shar, what's going between you and Chad?_

_Sharpay: What's going on between you and Jason?_

_Gabriella: nothing's going on between me and Jason_

_Sharpay: that's not what i heard_

_Gabriella: what did you hear?_

_Sharpay: oh, i heard from Zac who heard from Vanessa who heard from Ryne who heard from Olesya, who heard from Monique who heard from Lucas who heard from Corbin who heard from Chris who heard from Ashley who heard from Alexis that you were seen talking to a mister Jason Cross sometime during the after party for Twinkle Towne_

_Gabriella: well i heard that you were seen talking to a mister Zeke Baylor, big deal_

_Zeke: She kissed me at the party!_

_Sharpay: i told you that never leaves the two of us_

_Zeke: yeah, but i really wanted to say it_

_Sharpay: Uh, i hate all you losers _(gets up and leaves the room)

**_Me:_** At-ti-tude, okay, well next interviewer come on down

**freakygenuisgurl:** Ok! I'm back with more really weird questions! Ok, Mr. Poodle, here are my questions. WHAT THE HECK DID THEY DO TO KEITH?!?!?! If you could pick one thing to do, what would it be? To have Trixie revived from the dead, or have Sharpay revived from the dead, if she died? Don't ask why

I chose Sharpay. Do you like Taylor? Because you would make a good couple. I can see you now, at movies, the beach, Valentines, she teaching you how to read... Do you have a deep, dark, secret about Troy? Can you count OVER 15, unlike Taylor said? Spell education. Oh and By the way, I'm smarter than you, and I'm younger. Sorry...

_Chad: You lied to me! there was no pizza!_

_Jason: Yeah, it was kind of a way to get rid of you_

_Chad: well, this is my interview so if you want to have private conversations you leave _(Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, and Jason leave) _I didn't want you here anyway. Okay, you want to know what we did to Keith. Well, you see Keith and Sharpay were really serious. Everybody hated Keith, so we decided to rid her of the burden. We got Ryan and that one skater dude to help us basketball guys. First we had Ryan plant some fake diary entries talking about some _other_ guy in her diary. Then we made sure that Keith read them. We also rigged Keith's car to not start and when he went to open the hood, pink silly string would fly out and of course we _accidentally_ left an empty can of silly string in the trunk with Sharpay's name on it. and finally, we got Keith to show up outside the gym at the same time as Troy would kiss Sharpay, only we'd make it look more like she started it. Keith kind of blew up and it was really funny to watch._

_Sharpay: That's what you did to Keith?_

_Chad: Yeah, but i didn't plan it, it was all Ryan's plan, i just made up the name operation K.e.i.t.h_

_Sharpay: that's his name_

_Chad: no, it's operation Kill Every Inside Theatre He-man, in parenthesis though it says who has dated Sharpay. Also, I would bring Trixie back because Troy really misses her and i want Troy to be happy, that way he can stop coming to me talking about the dang on dog. I might like Taylor, maybe. I do have a deep, dark, secret about Troy, but i can't tell you. I can count over fifteen, i can count to twenty in Spanish, five hundred in English and one in French. E-d-u-c-a-t-i-o-n, booyah!_

**musicalgirl:** hello everyone what's up? anyway so Chad do you have another hobbies other then basketball

_Chad: I sing when no one's listening, dance when no one's watching, and take lessons with the head of the CIA when no one's paying attention_

**Mckinley volleyball Girl 08:** oh yeah I want to know what happened to Chad last time he messed with the Ice Princess, herself. Also, Chad, why do you always carry a basketball around? hey u could teach our basketball team a thing or two lol

_Chad: I will not say what happened last time i messed with her, it was not pretty and i'd rather not relive it ever again in my entire life_

_Sharpay: Wow, i didn't know it was that bad_

_Chad: _(darkly) _Oh, it was and i will get you back, Evans, i will_

_Sharpay: _(rolling her eyes) _Uh, whatever_

_Chad: I carry a basketball around because i like basketball and i would love to teach your team a thing or twelve_

**ChaseandZoey,TroyandGabberella:** Chad do you like Taylor? why is your hair so big? Troy do you love Gabriella if so admit it PLEASE! Gabby why are you so smart? Sharpay who is your fav character off The Suite Life of Zack and Cody? Ryan are a he/she? thanx 4 the answers Toodles!

_Chad: I might like Taylor and my hair is big because it is _(the others walk back in whispering)

_Troy: I didn't know she was capable of that_

_Gabriella: I'm a woman on many talents_

_Troy: Nice, oh, wait, i have a question... uh not this one again. I do not love Gabriella, i might like her... as a friend you know, but not love her, i'm too young to be in love_

_Gabriella: How the heck would i know why i was smart? I'm smart because i focus myself and keep trying for the goals i want to achieve_

_Sharpay: Oh, i love TSL, my favorite character is Maddie, you know she looks a little bit like me_

**_Me:_** No, duh

_Troy: she looks nothing like you, she's cute and isn't some spoiled witch who likes to hurt people just because they scared off her boyfriend_

_Sharpay: Maddie, would so do that. You scared Keith off, scratch that you made me seem like a cheating liar which scared Keith off_

_Troy: blame your brother, he made up the plan_

_Ryan: I did not! I just said i did, i stole the plan from an online guide to destroying a person's relationship_

_Sharpay: I remember that guide i used it to... never mind_

_Gabriella: to what?_

_Sharpay: nothing, Ryan answer your question_

_Ryan: I am not he/she. Why don't people just accept me for who I am?_

**xXJust.Like.ThatXx:** Chad: What would you do if somebody-say Troy- cut your hair while you were sleeping?

_Chad: i would kill that son of a basketball player_

**luvs-mm:** Chad, what exactly did Sharpay do to you when you messed with her. Troy, when

you yelled in pain last time, what did Sharpay do to you?

_Chad: I have sworn myself to never tell._

_Troy: She popped my shoulder out of place, pulled my ear, and told my mom what we did_

_Chad: i'm glad she didn't chase me for helping_

_Sharpay: helping? you did nothing_

_Chad: you're mean_

_Sharpay: Are you just now figuring that out?_

_Troy: So dad, still think Sharpay is innocent?_

_Coach B: No, i like this side of her better, it's entertaining_

_Darbus: Now, do you understand why i love drama?_

_Coach B: because you get to watch Sharpay be insane for an hour each day?_

_Darbus: exactly_

_Sharpay: Hey! I'm right here you know_

_Coach B and Darbus: we know _(Sharpay scoffs and turns her head)

**troypayrocks:** Ok Gabriella you are one of my favorite characters on hsm but when you say Sharpay is insane you have gone over the line cuz Sharpay ROCKS! Anywayz here is my question. Sharpay if you could date any of the boys who would it be? Troy or Ryan. Oh and on my last question unless I missed Troy didn't answer so here is the question. Troy do you like Sharpay? (I mean like-like)

_Gabriella: me and Shar are friends, we call each other insane all the time just like i called her a _**beep**_ a while ago and she laughed_

_Sharpay: don't ask questions, it's best not to question the way our minds work. also thanks for saying i rock. If i could date any of the boys i'd choose... hm, since you didn't narrow it down I'm gonna say that i choose Nick Lachey, i loved his album_

_Kelsi: I did too, i think i must have his version of A Whole New World on my I-pod like five times_

_Troy: technically wasn't it Jessica Simpson's version?_

_Sharpay: yes, but we're not getting technical._

_Troy: uh, whatever. Is it just me or are the reviewers getting smarter? they narrow down the possibilities and leave little room for loopholes these days. anyway, i might like Sharpay_

**_Me:_** What's with you guys and always saying might?

_Troy: i dunno know_

**ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet:** Gabriella is a liar... Chad, why are you so incredibly dumb? What's the longest word you can spell? And why are you so insensitive to the females in this group? That's something we'd all like to know...

_Chad: I am not incredibly dumb. The longest word i can spell is _supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_. I am not insensitive, I'm just less sensitive than everyone else._

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Chad, have you ever thought of shaving off the fro? how old were you when you first met troy? truthfully, does troy like Sharpay or Gabriella? why do you "fake" to be dumb, as you say you do? supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, spell it. now spell Chad. are you and Tay still going out, or were you or what?

_Chad: Okay, first things first i have a motto i live by, "mess with the fro and you gots to go", quoted from the movie Undercover Brother, i love that movie_

_Troy: you must, you watched it like five hundred times last year_

_Chad: actually 573 times, troy. get it right. I was five when i first met Troy, he stole my bike. i chased him for it. we became friends. truthfully, i don't know. i fake being dumb because when you're smart people expect more from you. it's spelled _s-u-p-e-r-c-a-l-i-f-r-a-g-i-l-i-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s_... i think. C-h-a-d, i do know how to spell my name. finally, Taylor and i never went out. we like hung out at the after party but you know nothing more... yet_

_Troy: yet? what's up with the yet?_

**_Me:_** Well, we don't have time for the yet right now. this was a lot longer than i thought it'd be, whatever, Sharpay is next

_Sharpay: Can i get a better intro than that?_

**_Me:_** Hum okay, your highness. The next interviewee is the one the only, the most brilliant, intelligent, beautiful, spectacular, How many compliments did you write into this thing?

_Sharpay: i had Zeke write it_

**_Me:_** I should have known, even you aren't that self absorbed, now where was I? Oh yeah, spectacular girl to have ever graced the fabulous halls of East High. The Ice Princess, The Ice Queen, the Royal Pain, Drama Queen, Mountain Lion, or as you may know her Sharpay Evans.

_Sharpay: was it necessary for the other names?_

_Zeke: troy told me to stop complimenting you and do something else, i picked nicknames_

_Sharpay: there's a reason we will never work out_ (walks off)

_Zeke: Sharpay? Wait, i can change _(follows her)

**_Me:_** Okay, well, i think we've had enough of these guys for today, i know i have, leave a review like now and Sharpay will get back to you after she's done breaking Zeke's heart for the... what number time is it now?

_Ryan: I believe the twentieth this week_

**_Me: _**Dang, that boy never gives up


	6. Bad Girls, Bad Girls

**Bad Girls, Bad girls The First Part of the Sharpay Chapter**

_Sharpay: Okay, we decided to conduct our own mini interview thingy while Kay/actingalexis13 is out. It's free period and we plan on doing this without any guys or rules, it's going to be so awesome. So for once no rules or guidelines, we kind of take your questions because we decided to do this during school, see how smart we are. well, first questions came from_

_Gabriella: wait, do we get introduced_

_Sharpay: uh, okay, this is the girls of East High conducting our mini interview in the girls bathroom. We have Gabriella Montez_

_Gabriella: hello_

_Sharpay: Kelsi Neilson_

_Kelsi: Hey guys_

_Sharpay: Taylor McKessie and myself_

_Taylor: What's up?_

_Sharpay: I'm host and we only do the questions for the girls that we got in recently, so let's do this ya'll_

_Gabriella: Let's start with the most recent on the list. some girl I think called **PassionateSeductionJunkie**_

_Kelsi: Ooh, PS I read that, it was like using us and stuff and it was a Troypay_

_Sharpay: Uh, another story with me and Troy as a couple, what was that one about?_

_Kelsi: Well, you see he was your college professor but you couldn't help but like him. you have this strange relationship that started the day you two kissed and the next day you found out he was your teacher. you guys are very naughty if you know what i mean_

_Gabriella: _(jokingly)_ wow, didn't know you gave it up so easy, Shar, and you think you know a person_

_Kelsi: I wouldn't be talking, you and Ryan were being naughty in the last chapter I saw _(Gabriella shuts up and everyone else laughs)

_Sharpay: what's the question, Gabi?_

_Gabriella: Okay, so PSJunkie asks you how long you and Keith dated? How old were you then? Was Keith a good kisser? OOh, and who's a better kisser Chad or Keith? I'll stop there_

_Sharpay: Okay, in order Keith and I dated around one year before the idiots came into the picture. We were fourteen when we first started going out and I think I was fifteen when we broke up. Keith was a really good kisser and I'm not actually sure who's a better kisser out of those two._

_Gabriella: So, you admit that you kissed Chad_

_Sharpay: he kissed me and I just responded to it, it'd be wrong not to_

_Gabriella: whatever you say………… you like fro boy_

_Sharpay: hey, Taylor's the one with the crush on fro boy_

_Taylor: I do not have a crush on fro boy_

_Sharpay: uh huh, tell me something about him_

_Taylor: Well, he's 5'8", is really cute... Um, I mean... _(everyone laughs)

_Kelsi: it's okay Tay, we still love you_

_Gabriella: Okay, the rest of the question are have you ever kissed Troy? Is Troy a good kisser? Do you like me less since according to her we all know I like Troy? Why won't you give Zeke a chance? Who would you date, dump, or marry out of Keith, Zeke and Troy? Same question again only this time with Keith, Troy, and Chad. And then there was a question for actingalexis13, about why you get to call her Kay? and also how long does it take for these usually?_

_Sharpay: Alright, more questions. To the first one I would like to say maybe_

_Gabriella: how could you say maybe to a have you kissed someone question? it's yes or no_

_Sharpay: Okay, yes, but it really was a long time ago_

_Gabriella: how long is a long time ago?_

_Sharpay: you know when the time I kissed troy was? It was the time when they broke me and Keith up_

_Kelsi: oh, well, answer the next question is he?_

_Sharpay: totally... but that never leaves this room_

_Gabriella: uh, Shar, everyone on fanfiction can know now_

_Sharpay: uh, forget I said that. I don't like you any less Gabs, I don't care at all if you like Troy_

_Taylor: good because she so does_

_Kelsi: who doesn't like troy, honestly? _(everyone goes silent again)_ that's what I thought, don't pick on Gabi_

_Gabriella: thank you Kelsi_

_Kelsi: no problem_

_Sharpay: alright no more sweet and fluffy. I won't give Zeke a chance because Zeke is too fan type, he worships me not loves me_

_Gabriella: Aw, Sharpay just wants to be loved, don't worry we still love you_

_Taylor: speak for yourself_

_Sharpay: _(scoffs)_ I never liked you anyway. For the first one I'd dump Keith he was a loser anyway, date Zeke and marry Troy _(girls coo)

_Gabriella: ooh, she wants to marry Troy_

_Sharpay: Out of those choices yes but not in real life. To the second one I'd still dump Keith but I can't decide whether I date Troy or date Chad, hm, who should I choose?_

_Kelsi: you should pick Chad so Gabi can have Troy_

_Gabriella: you should pick Troy so Taylor can have Chad_

_Sharpay: Okay, I have a solution that I win in both ways. I can either date or marry whoever because I'm dumping them both or getting a divorce and moving onto bigger and better things_

_Kelsi: you mean..._

_Sharpay: Ew, not like that you sicko_

_Kelsi: well, how was I supposed to know?_

_Sharpay: because that's a sick thought. I can answer the questions for Kay too. I call her Kay because one of her best friends calls her Kay and her best friend screwed up when she was reviewing over it like a million times and our little fanfic writer was too lazy at like eleven PM last night to go over it again_

_Gabriella: don't call her lazy, she's just slightly less active than the normal person_

_Sharpay: whatever, you say tomato I say potato_

_Gabriella: you get those two mixed up?_

_Sharpay: no, I was ordering dinner, you said tomatoes and whatever else and I said potatoes with a side salad and diet coke_

_Kelsi: I found one from **xXJust.Like.ThatXx**, this is a little interesting, although it has hints for Troypay and Troyella_

_Sharpay: Why do people always think I like Troy?_

_Gabriella: Because Troy is like the hottest guy in school besides your brother_

_Sharpay: ew, you did not just call my brother hot_

_Kelsi: What he is_

_Sharpay: double ew, just give me the questions_

_Kelsi: Okay, **xXJust.Like.ThatXx** says we all know that you have a major crush on Troy... but what would you do if Troy and Gabriella started to date and left you in the dust and never spoke to you again because they think they're too good to talk to Ice Queens?_

_Sharpay: uh, I'd kill those losers. first of all I'd spill some secrets I know about Gabi and Troy, then I'd have to go ahead and steal Troy away from Gabi, not because I want him but because they think they're better than me. finally, I'd rub it in Gabi's face that they're not together and go do something else_

_Gabriella: ouch, remind me not to date Troy_

_Sharpay: like you could_

_Gabriella: are you saying that I'm not good enough for Troy?_

_Sharpay: no that's not what I'm saying, what I'm saying is that Troy is too good for you_

_Gabriella: don't start this right now Sharpay, I will knock you out_

_Sharpay: try it_

_Gabriella: oh, you don't want none of this_

_Sharpay: you don't want none of this_

_Gabriella: bring it, Barbie_

_Sharpay: I Am not Barbie! _

_Taylor: whoa, you two if you start a fight in here we're going to get tons of trouble, come on let's not fight_

_Sharpay: I'll see you at three o clock_

_Gabriella: no, you'll see me sooner we have block together_

_Taylor: my turn to ask the questions...ooh, I think I like **XBeautifulbabe405X** her questions make me laugh, wait a second her last brings up a good point! Whatever, okay, so Sharpay, do you enjoy being a bitch?_

_Sharpay: I am not a bitch_

_Gabriella: eh, you sort of are_

_Sharpay: You don't see it, I'm not _a_ bitch, I'm _the_ bitch, babe._

_Taylor: smooth, well BB405 also wants to know if it's true that you and Troy dated when you were kids_

_Sharpay: we didn't... oh, wait never mind, technically we didn't date_

_Gabriella: you know, I am starting to dislike the word technically, what do you mean technically?_

_Sharpay: We weren't exclusive would be the way it would be defined_

_Kelsi: Wait a second, Sharpay you were lying earlier during that question, the one from _(Sharpay quickly interrupts)

_Sharpay: um, next question Taylor_

_Taylor: has Zeke ever cooked something inedible?_

_Sharpay: yes, he tried to make this one thing he heard of from some website but it turned out like hard as a rock and tasting like a hockey puck_

_Taylor: Now she wants to know what the deal is between you and Chad? also she asked a question about Troyella jealousy and if you're smart and she thinks your clothes suck_

_Sharpay: Ouch on the clothes, I am smart, babe, well, I have a question for you are you actually beautiful? Huh, uh? Don't diss the Princess. And nothing is going on between me and Chad, he's just another guy who likes me and has to take a number. I would not be jealous of Troy and Gabi, I'd be angry that they got together though because then if I don't have a boyfriend I lose the bet but I wouldn't care that much, it's not like I'm in love with Troy Bolton_

_Taylor: she had a question for me it was how come there are no rumors of me and Troy but there are rumors with Troy and everyone else? That brings up a good point, there are no rumors about me and Troy because everyone knows I'm way too smart for him and way past his intellectual level. I could never date Troy, he's sooo... Chad's best friend._

_Sharpay: are you sure it's not because people just think you and Troy make a horrible couple or that they think Troy deserves someone better than the scholastic decathlon freak?_

_Taylor: must you call me a freak everyday?_

_Sharpay: yes_

_Gabriella: **future.mrs.zac.efron** wants to know where you got the pink jacket I spilled nachos on, where you learned to be the Ice Princess, and whoa this person is smart they thought to ask you._

_Sharpay: ask me what?_

_Gabriella: I'll tell you when you answer the first two_

_Sharpay: I got the jacket at the store and learned to be IP from Regina in Mean Girls, now what did she think to ask me?_

_Gabriella: okay, she said_ _as Chad wont answer it, what did he do to you last time he messed with you, and what did you do?_

_Sharpay: now that question is definitely something good, I'm going to save that for the end okay_

_Gabriella: boo, you whore, tell us now_

_Sharpay: you know I'm definitely waiting now_

_Gabriella: fine wait then. the last one for you was would you rather give up musicals FOREVER or go out with Ryan for like life?_

_Sharpay: I'd give up musicals, I could still do acting just not musicals and I can't date my brother_

_Gabriella: if Ryan wasn't your brother what would you say_

_Sharpay: I'd say yes in a heartbeat, Ryan isn't that bad looking_

_Taylor: you incestuous person, checking out your brother_

_Sharpay: I was just answering a question_

_Gabriella: well, here's one for everyone. it's what we think of our lives being portrayed as a movie?_

_Sharpay: I think it's awesome, I mean having cameras follow us around little kids ask me if I'm really as mean as they say I am_

_Taylor: you so are at times_

_Sharpay: I know_

_Taylor: I think it's kind of interesting, I mean I did feel really guilty when they had to put in the part where we like sabotaged Troy and Gabi's friendship for our own selfish reasons but other than having to see that again I was fine_

_Gabriella and Kelsi: it totally rocks!_

_Kelsi: there's a reviewer here from **sharpayfan**, boy, I wonder who they like as a character. They say that they just wanted to say you're an awesome actress and singer and they love the dress you wore for Bop To The Top, oh, I finally found the question it's why don't you Like-Like Zeke? Cause he's like really sweet and he pretty much worships you_

_Sharpay: That's just it he worships me not... wait a second didn't I already say this?_

_Taylor: who cares next question is from **TroyandGabberiella,ChaseandZoe** and they want to know who your fav. singer is Shar_

_Sharpay: I don't know I like a bunch of singers, maybe um... I don't know, I'll get back to you on that one_

_Taylor: then they want to know, Gabi what's your favorite color?_

_Gabriella: I really like green and blue I'm more of the cold color kind of person. Hey, Shar, meet your next interviewer, **XoXbAbYbXoX**, see they say that they have a friend named Ella who goes to our school and her friend said that last Tuesday she saw you and Zeke making out in the cooking room and wants to know if it's true. She also says don't lie_

_Sharpay: Okay, to be truthful I was in the cooking room with Zeke last Tuesday _(girls go ooh)_ But we weren't making out. We had a deal as my way of giving him a chance or the closest he'll probably ever get is that if he makes something that tastes really good like code yellow or hotter then I'll give him a peck on the cheek. Only one of those times he turned his head and I accidentally gave him a kiss on the lips. your friend, **XoXbAbYbXoX**, must have walked in around that time, we did kiss but we weren't making out per say_

_Gabriella: you made out with Zeke!_

_Sharpay: don't sound so surprised, you made out with Troy_

_Gabriella: I told you that in confidence, you promised not to tell_

_Sharpay: first rule in anything always get it in writing_

_Gabriella: you backstabbing bitch, you were not supposed to tell anyone. We made a deal you don't tell about the after party and I don't tell about opening night_

_Sharpay: okay, I'm sorry, Gabi_

_Kelsi: Here is the final one we have right now, Sharpay, **luvs-mm** wants to know if you've heard of Ashley Tisdale's album and if you like it?_

_Sharpay: oh, I've heard of it, sounds so good, you know I kind of modeled my voice after hers. I heard we even had the same manager before. I never knew my manager was hers too._

_Gabriella: who cares about managers we've reached the end meaning you can finally tell us about the Chad story_

_Sharpay: okay, you see it all started when Troy and Chad were hanging out one day. I don't know all the details but when I went home _(bell rings)_ Dang it, guess you have to wait, we have class next period_

_Gabriella: uh, stupid class, tell me on the way_

_Sharpay: okay, Gabs, too bad for them though_


	7. The Rest of It

**The rest of The questions…**

_Troy: those crazy girls decided that they were going to do a chapter all on their own, so we wanted to do one, too_

_Chad: Only since this was a stupid Sharpay chapter more girl questions came so we won't be here long_

_Troy: First question is from... hm, can I just pick someone?_

_**Me**_: How about I pick someone. Why is everyone trying to control everything? I am main host with one person as focus, you're lucky I can't find the girls or I'd drag their crazy butts back over here _(notices camera and smiles sweetly towards it)_ um, first question is for Chad _(girls walk in)_

_Sharpay: Hi people, sorry we're late_

_**Me:**_ Yeah, I bet you are, over half the questions are gone now!

_Sharpay: well sorry we wanted a break from you and the loser guys_

_Ryan: we are not losers!_

_Sharpay: I'm sorry the pathetic idiots, happy?_

_Ryan: yes... wait, no!_

_**Me:**_ Uh, maybe I should keep them separated, first person please go

**say.hey.a.dancer:** Chad... do you like to eat a lot?

_Chad: I love to eat! Food is my life._

_**Me:**_ Wow, big shocker, Chad's life revolves around food

**say.hey.a.dancer:** Troy, have you ever had a dream about Gabriella?

_Troy: Oh sure I have, there was one last night where Godzilla came and tried to attack her and then Chad came with this orange and threw it at Godzilla making Godzilla angry and chase after Chad. Then I ran in and scooped Gabriella up and she joined me in my limo full of beautiful super models... ah, good times, good times_

_Gabriella: okay, Troy, you're insane_

_Troy: but I'm cute, though, right? _(Gabriella hits her forehead)

_**Me:**_ Hey lookie, I just got a text from my old buddy Andrew

_Troy: You know Andrew! As in Gabriella's boyfriend Andrew_

_**Me:**_ Yeah, I met him at a concert a few years ago, at first I didn't know it was the same Andrew but I figured it out once I noticed the shock that came to his face when I mentioned hanging out with a friend named Gabriella. Anyways, he says he's coming to visit soon, isn't that great?

_Troy: Dude, do you hear this? we have got to work fast_

_Ryan: I'll get the crazy glue_

_Gabriella: why do you need crazy glue?_

_Ryan and Troy: No reason_

_Ryan: _(whispering)_ she's onto us, run man, run_

_**Me: **_ Ah, **TroyandGabberiella,ChaseandZoe,** your comments please

**TroyandGabberiella,ChaseandZoe:** Troy, I dare you to kiss Gabby right now on the lips. Chad, do you ever watch Zoey 101, you remind me of Chase ya'll both have a fro. Ryan, do you like Troy? Mrs. Darbus what do you have against cell phones? And Coach B do you secretly love Mrs. Darbus?

_Troy: Gabi's not here right now, sorry_

_Ryan: yes she is _(Troy hits him in the head)

_**Me: **_Oh, Troy, just do it stop being such a wimp _(Troy sighs and walks over to Gabriella and lightly puts his lips atop hers in a gentle peck)_

_Ryan: That was weak man_

_Troy: it was a dare kiss, you expect me to put my heart into a dare kiss_

_Ryan: yes, at least it'd be more interesting for them to read_

_Chad: Yeah I watch Zoey 101 all the time, it rocks so hard_

_Ryan: I do not appreciate the question, I do not like Troy and I never will, I am not Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, or one of those other girls that has some little crush on him_

_Sharpay: but Ry-ry, were you not the person who started the Troy Bolton fan-club in the second grade?_

_Ryan: I was young and immature, and besides, if memory serves me you were the one to have a shrine to him in your closet_

_Sharpay: You had a poster_

_Ryan: That was yours, you put it in my room so mom would stop being suspicious of all the posters and such in your room_

_Troy: I never knew you two were so obsessed with me_

_Sharpay: please Troy we were in like second grade times change_

_Ryan: you still have a skirt that say Mrs. Bolton on them_

_Sharpay: correction, they're shorts and Troy gave them to me_

_Troy: it was a joke in freshman_

_Ryan: Shar, you must really love Troy to have his name on your arse_

_Gabriella: okay, Ryan, has a point_

_Sharpay: and I also have a shirt that says property of Chad Danforth, a hat that says Baker's Babe, and a matching bathing suit from Keith, what's the point again?_

_Taylor: you have a shirt from Chad?_

_Sharpay: It used to be a shirt but I cut it and made it into a tube-top, still says the same thing_

_**Me:**_ And you wonder why we think you're insane? Mrs. Darbus you may answer your question

_Darbus: My deceased husband died by a cell phone delivery truck hitting him, I have reason to hate them_

_Coach B: Are You Insane!!!!! That woman drives me crazy I couldn't like her, ever, besides I'm happily married thank you very much_

_**Me:**_ Ever heard of the words heated affair?

_Coach B: you are a sick person_

_**Me: **_ And proud of it, babe. Hey girls, you missed a question for Sharpay

**troypayrocks:** Okay, so Sharpay why are you so mean? Oh and if you could go out with Jon Heder (Napoleon Dynamite) or Will Ferrell (Talladega Nights:The Ballad of Ricky Bobby) who would you choose, and you do have to answer

_Sharpay: Okay, first of all, I'm not as mean as I was portrayed in the movie, I'm a sweet and caring person_

_Gabriella: And I'm also married to Orlando Bloom_

_Chad: Really? Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?_

_Gabriella: Chad, does sarcasm mean anything to you?_

_Chad: Why yes, it's the use of irony to mock or convey contempt and it's often used as a means of ridicule... it's a noun_

_Gabriella: not what I meant Chad!_

_Chad: but you asked for the definition_

_Gabriella: no, I didn't, I said does it mean anything to you, the tone I used was a sarcastic tone for that_

_Chad: but if you asked me what it meant in a sarcastic tone than you already knew what it was_

_Gabriella: uh, he's insane_

_Taylor: no, he's not, he's just really stupid_

_**Me: **_um, next person then

**freakygenuisgurl:** Troy, answer truthfully, if you could pick one, what would you pick? To tell Gabriella you love her on a romantic date, just the two of you, then you date, be high school sweethearts, date in college, graduate together, travel the world together, get married, have kids, live in a house together, see your grandkids, die side-by-side, while the bits of your dead body float through the cosmos together OR _(takes in large breath)_ or, kiss Taylor on the lips!? And I know it's a gross thought, so choose one! Gabriella, same question for you

_Troy: I'd kiss Taylor, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet_

_Gabriella: As much as I hate to say, I'd pick the Taylor one_

_Taylor: EWWWWWW!_

_Gabriella: I'm not saying I'd ever do it, I was just saying I'd rather kiss you then go through all that stuff with Troy right now, maybe if things don't work out with Andrew and I'm still alone in twenty years I'll consider those thoughts_

_Sharpay: don't worry, you will be_

**freakygenuisgurl:** Gabriella, do you and the girls ever drag the guys to carry your shopping bags at places?

_Gabriella: of course, how else would we get our bags back?_

_Ryan: they lure us in with promises of food, fun, and some just good friend time then they bring out twenty bazillion pounds of shopping bags_

**freakygenuisgurl:** Taylor, if Chad said he loved you, would you say, "Chad I love you too" and date? And yes, if you said it, you MUST date him. I'm sorry I'm trying to make no loopholes

_Taylor: Depends, if Chad is still as idiotic as he is now, I'll probably just walk away_

_Ryan: What if I did it?_

_Taylor: I'd laugh and... laugh_

_Ryan: ouch, Chad has a chance but I don't_

_Taylor: aw sorry Ryan_ (moves to hug him)

_Ryan: no, don't touch me, it'll just reopen closed wounds... I need a moment _(walks away; everyone turns to Sharpay)

_Sharpay: don't look at me, I'm waiting on blood test results to even see if I'm related to that thing_

**freakygenuisgurl:**Chad, I want you to spell prestidigitation. And no, you can't read my question.

And just for me, could you count to twenty in Spanish? Oh and... LOOK PIZZA!

_Chad: p-r-e-s-t-d-d-i-j-i-t-a-t-i-o-n, prestidigitation. And for you, me love, I shall count _(successfully counts in Spanish)_, and by the way, there is no pizza, I checked_

**freakygenuisgurl:** Taylor, if Troy married Sharpay, which is crazy, would you slap him silly so he could get back to his senses?

_Sharpay: what's wrong with me?_

_Taylor: Everything! I would so totally slap him silly, they don't work together, too well, in my book_

_Sharpay: uh, you only say that because you can't find a man to love you_

_Taylor: girl we both know the only man who ever gonna love you is your dad_

_Sharpay: oh, she did not go there, I can get any guy I want_

_Taylor: yeah right_

_Sharpay: oh, really, Zeke, go get me some water _(Zeke runs off)

_Taylor: Zeke doesn't count_

_Sharpay: Jason, I'm cold_ (Jason gives her his jacket)

_Taylor: he did that out of the kindness in his heart, not a love of you_

_Sharpay: Chad, go fetch me a cake _(Chad leaves)

_Taylor: that was just a strange coincidence_

_Sharpay: okay, still doubt me, time for the true power. Coach Bolton, think you can get me tickets to the My Chemical Romance concert in a few days?_

_Coach B: Sure Sharpay, anything for you _(he leaves)

_Taylor: Okay, how do you do it? I mean, the guys our age are one thing but the married coach, how?_

_Sharpay: years of practice deary_

**freakygenuisgurl:** Ryan, I am sorry, you are a lonely freak. I actually wrote a fan fiction, where you have a crush on Troy's adopted stepsister, she tells all secrets to you, and is fifteen, her name is Ally, and she is tuff (sp?), sarcastic, good at comebacks, but for a weird reason you two love each other, and are dating. Would you date her?

_Ryan: Heck yeah, I would... you know if Troy wouldn't kill me first_

**charli quack:**Troy, you seem to have the same sweater in like three different colors... repeat offender! any comments?

_Troy: I didn't mean to wear them all, I don't know what you're talking about, I never repeat outfits, except for costumes and my uniforms_

_Sharpay: oh, honey, we both that's a lie, you wore the outfit you're wearing right now three years ago when you were babysitting my little sister_

_Troy: And you remember this, why?_

_Sharpay: I have a good memory_

_Ryan: yet you seem to forget when you're supposed to watch Winnie so I can have a life instead of watching our little sister_

_Sharpay: like you need a life anyway_

_Zeke: I got the water Sharpay, I ran all the way to the lake to get the water that was freshest and would taste the best on your precious lips_

_Sharpay: uh huh, whatever, I hate lake water_

_Zeke: oh, I can get something else _(runs off again)

_Chad: I got cake _

_Sharpay: Ew, what is that?_

_Chad: cake_

_Sharpay: Who eats that kind of cake? I'd prefer strawberry_

_Chad: Okay, this cake wasn't yours anyway I had this one so I could… so I could throw it at troy _(throws cake at Troy)_ your cake is being made right now _(runs away)

_Coach B: Your concert tickets_

_Sharpay: nice, Mr. B, front row, it'll do_

_**Me:**_ Can all the guys stop falling over Sharpay so we can move on?

**charli quack:** Gabi, what would you say if I told you that your dad didn't really have cancer but actually worked for the CIA and is MIA?

_Gabriella: I'd say you're a cruel and unusual person to mock what I saw with my own two eyes_

**charli quack:** Shar, how many pairs of Jimmy Choos does it take to knock a man unconscious?

_Sharpay: Twelve. One to get the job done, one to stomp on his heart, one to wear to the court hearing, one for the funeral, and eight to rock in your closet, I know from experience_

**charli quack:** Ryan, I heard you took Ms. Darbus out for dinner...WHY?!

_Ryan: It was supposed to be for all the drama club members but only she showed up_

**charli quack:** Kelsi, pancakes or waffles? Jason, coke or pepsi? Zeke, what makes a great creme brulee?

_Kelsi: waffles, that way I can fill each whole up with syrup_

_Jason: Coke it has more umph_

_Sharpay: Zeke is out getting me water right now, he can't answer your question_

_**Me: **_Sharpay stop sending the guys off and next questioner... hey it's **Bl1SSFuln3ss **next, time for her questions

**Bl1SSFuln3ss:** Sharpay, why do you like show music so much? Do you ever sing slow songs, consider Breaking Free?

_Sharpay: I like show music because I like show music. I do sing slow songs, I sung Breaking Free a few times but personally I think the song was a little dry_

_Kelsi: Hey!_

_Sharpay: Oh, no offense Kels_

**Bl1SSFuln3ss:** Ryan, why do you always wear hats? Are you covering a bald spot in your head?

_Ryan: Who told you? Sharpay!_

_Sharpay: I didn't do it, I swear, maybe you shouldn't trust those people at the barbershop, they're the ones who cut off that chunk of hair in the first place_

_Ryan: okay, to be truthful, I do kind of have a little spot where my hair is thin, see Troy and Zeke told me to try out this barbershop, so I went but the guys started arguing and then the one doing my hair was like watching the fight and cheering and then he cut off a chunk of my hair almost my entire freaking ear... we sued him... we now own that shop_

_Troy: If you own it why do you still make me pay?_

_Ryan: Because I don't like you and I needed to buy a new pair of shoes_

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Gabriella, remember when you were singing in the hall, what was it, oh yeah, _When There Was Me and You_, you can't tell me there were no feelings there. Oh, and when Troy kissed you on the cheek at the callbacks, there were some pink cheeks. So, how can you be saying you don't like Troy? We know you're lying.

_Gabriella: Who is we? You know what people, I'll tell you I did have a crush on Troy when I first met him_

_Troy: You did?_

_Gabriella: But then I got to know him and..._

_Troy: It became much more than you could have ever imagined and now the undeniable sensation to just wrap your arms around me and make me yours forever is eating at the very inner-workings of your soul disallowing you to do anything but watch me with envy whenever you see me with another girl even my mom _(Gabriella eyes him strangely)

_Gabriella: No! I was just going to say now that I know you, that crush has kind of either dwindled down or made me appreciate my Andrew more. By the way, can you Troyella people like not mention it in the next interview, Andrew's coming out to town and I do not want to have to explain the last few months to him right now_

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Taylor, you like Chad, and Chad likes you, forget about Sharpay and Chad, talk about a fling, you two were meant to be. And Sharpay no offense but I can't see the whole Troypay thing going on here, I can't see the connection.

_Taylor: I don't like Chad and he doesn't like me, end of story_

_Kelsi: Oh right, like you're saying if Chad walked up to you with a bundle of freshly picked roses in his hands and asked you out to whisk you off to the most romantic picnic dinner ever, you'd say no_

_Taylor: Yes that is what I'm saying _(Chad turns around head hanging low roses behind his back and walks away)

_Sharpay: You know what, as surprising as this is, I agree with you, I don't see the Troypay thing and I don't appreciate everyone thinking that Troy Bolton is so perfect and every girl just _has_ to like him. He's annoying and crazy and self-centered and_ (begins ranting)

_Troy: _(whispering towards her ear) _and cute_

_Sharpay: and funny and sweet and charming, great singer, wonderful abs _(dreamily sighs)

_Ryan: not again _(walks over and slaps Sharpay across the face)

_Sharpay: Ryan, ow, why?_

_Ryan: daydreaming again_

_Sharpay: oh... okay _(turns and stares out window, Ryan slaps her again) _Ryan, you idiot, I wasn't daydreaming!_

_Ryan:... Oh, in that case, help me!!!! _(jumps out of chair and runs away from the now fuming Sharpay)

_**Me:**_ um... I have no comment right there, let's just continue the questions

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Kelsi, pick Ryan or Jason

_Kelsi: I pick... yes_

_Taylor: yes?_

_Kelsi: yes, next question_

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Chad, hi! why did you call Sharpay a mountain lion? what happened at the after-party, because rumour has it, a MASSIVE thing went on with you and Taylor?

_Chad: I called Sharpay a mountain lion because the night before I had been watching animal planet and they had a documentary on mountain lions and their habits, shockingly they have a few things in common with Sharpay, so I thought it works. Also, I have one comment to the whole after party thing, what happens at the after party... stays at the after party_

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Troy, Gabriella died... how do you feel? Sharpay screamed with delight at the thought of being with you.

_Troy: Aw, Gabi died, dang it, well, then we better cancel that shipment of paralyzing darts for the plan and Sharpay squealed, cool. _

_Sharpay: I did not squeal, I would not squeal and I shant squeal_

_Troy: But you do want to be with me, I know, Shar, don't feel bad, I'm just too sexy for girls not to want to be with me_

_Sharpay: you weren't a gift to mankind Troy_

_Troy: I know... I was a gift to womankind _(Sharpay smacks her forehead on the desk)

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** And finally, Zeke, we all heard about your kitchen antics with Sharpay, what are your feelings on this?

_Zeke: I'm fine with that, you know, I get to bake and get kisses from Sharpay, two of the best things ever under one roof, brilliant_

_Jason: So, how'd that deal even start anyway?_

_Zeke: after party, man, after party_

_Jason: nice _(they do their secret handshake, girls turn to Sharpay who's obviously flirting with Troy and Chad)

_Troy: Sharpay, you're just amazing_

_Sharpay: well, everyone knows that_

_Troy: hey Chad, what happened to your hands? _

_Chad: oh yeah those, i cut my hands picking roses... for my mom... she's sick_

_Sharpay: Aw, you poor, poor thing, need a hug? _(Chad nods)_ well, too bad _(turns to Troy) _do me a favor and flirt with Gabriella tomorrow_

_Troy: why would you want me to flirt with another girl?_

_Sharpay: Because, Troy, her BF is going to be here, hello, do you know how funny it'd be if he showed up after a few months of not seeing his precious girlfriend and saw her flirting with some other guy or some other guy flirting with her?_

_Troy: hey, that would be funny, I'll do it_

_Sharpay: good boy, Troy _(pats his head)

**Troybolton is incredibly smexy:** Troy, I dare you to tell Gabi you love her.

_Troy: Gabriella Montez, I love you with all my heart_

_Gabriella: Troy Bolton, you are a full-on idiot_

_Troy: Gabriella Montez, stop insulting me_

_Gabriella: Troy Bolton, stop staring at me_

_Troy: Gabriella Montez, go jump off a cliff_

_Gabriella: Troy Bolton, go rot in a whole_

_Troy: Gabriella Montez, su-_

_**Me:**_ _(quickly interrupting)_ okay, let's, um, stop right there, anymore questions

**Troybolton is incredibly smexy:** This one goes to everyone would you ever try to commit suicide?

_Sharpay: No_

_Troy: killing myself would be an injustice to all mankind_

_Gabriella: No_

_Ryan: would anyone care if I did?_

_Sharpay: Ryan, I'd care, I'd probably go insane without you_

_Ryan: just checking, no_

_**Me: **_Ooooookay, um, next question... please, no more answers on that one

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** Oh, yeah, I have a question for you are you actually beautiful? Huh, uh? HOTTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE BITCH :D

_Sharpay: uh, well, at least I have some modesty over here saying you're hotter than I'll ever be, yeah right, I'm too gorgeous for that one right there_

_Ryan: modesty? Yeah, you're just queen of being modest_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** Gabriella, when did you kiss Troy? Was he a good kisser? Tell us the story

_Gabriella: okay, okay, see it was the after party after the whole Twinkle Towne thing. Everyone in our group was bored of the party so we kind of decided to ditch it. we split up into smaller groups more like two people each, there was Tay and Chad, Shar and Zeke, Kels, Jay and Ryan, she decided to hang out with two of the guys instead of one and then me and Troy. we were like swinging on the swings and the sun was setting, it was a romantic setting and all and we kissed, simple as that, I did feel a little bad about it because of Andrew, so I told him and he forgave me, also Troy is a good kisser but Andrew's better_

_Sharpay: Not in my book_

_Gabriella: Whoa, what do you mean not in your book? You don't even know Andrew... right?_

_Sharpay: Know him? yes. Meet him like a super long time ago and date him for two weeks? yes_

_Gabriella: you dated my boyfriend?_

_Sharpay: yes, but I'm sure he's gotten better at kissing since then, hope he got that whole dog thing figured out though_

_Gabriella: what dog thing?_

_Sharpay: his dog, Fi-fi, she was sick last time I talked to him_

_Gabriella: Fi-fi was sick last month... you talked to Andrew last month?_

_Sharpay: well, naturally, I keep in touch with all of my cool exes, I understand why you're with him, he's still hot as ever_

_Gabriella: Sharpay Madeline Evans! You are not to flirt with my boyfriend_

_Sharpay: Gabriella, do I look like the kind of girl to flirt with other girls boyfriends?_

_Gabriella: no, but looks can be deceiving. And how did your relationship end anyway?_

_Sharpay: oh, I dumped him and dated his best friend. Derek… ooh, he was so hot._

_Ryan: I don't want to hear about my sister's love life next question please_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** Sharpay tell us about opening night and you and Zeke

_Sharpay: Opening night... ah, good times, good times, but it didn't have anything to do with Zeke Baylor. It had something to do with me, Gabriella, and my mustang convertible. I would tell the details but what we did got us kicked out of four malls, five stores, chased by the cops, and put down as suspects in a murder trial, but we got off because we weren't anywhere near the site of the murder. We were on a wanted sign, but you know, you really don't want to hear the story. I can tell you how it started though, see Gabi was nervous because the show was going to be starting that night, to calm her nerves, we ditched school and hopped in my car for some relaxation before opening night, but of course, when you mix us two, things don't go so smooth_

_Gabriella: hey, it's not my fault you suggested we pick up the hitch hiker_

_Sharpay: what he was hot_

_Gabriella: yes but he was insane... and he tried to kill you_

_Sharpay: no, he tried to get the police to think I robbed the store, but he didn't try to kill me_

_Gabriella: so, him jumping in a car and trying to run you over doesn't count as trying to kill you?_

_Sharpay: exactly, Darbus did the same thing to me once, but then again that was the time I accidentally ran over her cat_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** Troy, who do you like more Gabi or Sharpay? Who's a better kisser?

_Troy: I do not feel comfortable answering either question at the moment, but I guess I'll answer the first one, right now I like Shar better because Gabi hit me over the head with this really hard piece of French bread and gave me a headache_

_Gabriella: oh, you baby, suck it up_

_Troy: See, this is why I like Sharpay better right now, Gabi is being so insensitive to my feelings, I have feelings, I'm not an animal or a plant, I'm a human being!_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** Okay, everyone, what does it feel like to have people writing about you all the time? And which pairing do you read about more, Troypay or Troyella?

_Kelsi: They hardly ever focus on me and when they do it's mostly me and Ryan, me and Jason, me and Troy, or some combination where I'm with Jason then cheat on him with Ryan or something like that, it's not fair. They always write about Shar, Ry, Troy, and Gabi. I read a lot of Troypay but mostly because I like reading it and then talking about it and making Sharpay get angry, she gets so riled up about people writing stories where she's with Troy, I don't know why, though_

_Sharpay: I don't like people writing about me anymore, I mean, they either make me have some problems at home or have mental problems or just be so in love with Troy or sometimes they have me in love with Ryan, see, I kind of find it strange on some levels. Like one my dad is a great guy not some abusive drug addicted alcoholic who beats the crap out of his children, and I would never eat drug-laced cookies and then get a tattoo that says Troy on it like in _Unlove You by ascii27

_**Me: **_ OMG, I love that story, I was reading it before I came to work on this interview

_Sharpay: you disgust me_

_Kelsi: wait, Shar, weren't you the one who said you'd never ever read stories about you and troy, yet you know one of the most recent ones_

_Sharpay: okay, so maybe I read a little Troypay stories now and then but it's not like I'm addicted_

_Some geek guy: Um, Sharpay, your e-mail inbox is full, a lot of your favorites have been updated like secretcastle's No Conditions, it's on the last chapter, and then of course we have Stessa's Forbidden Beauty, things aren't cooling down yet, and I'm sad to say that ready anf has not updated her stories you were waiting for yet but I have a feeling it will happen soon _(everyone turns to Sharpay)

_Sharpay: okay, I'm hooked, sue me_

_**Me: **_Shar, it's fine, we all have a weakness when it comes to fanfiction, I'm just glad you're no longer in denial

**MidKid6:** Troy, how far would you go for Gabriella?

_Troy: I'd go across the hallway, I don't know what you mean by that? _

**MidKid6:** Chad, do you or have you ever lived in the ghetto or are you afraid of that part of town?

_Chad: Dude, I don't live there but my cousin does and it scares me, we were like driving right why the heck is there a shoe in the middle of the road? I mean, really a shoe, I was talking like so much about the shoe and the roads were all dirty and some of the houses were boarded up and there was this creepy looking guy who was staring at me and I turned to look at him and dude flipped me off_

**MidKid6:** Gabriella, which one of your friends would you kill first if you had no choice?

_Gabriella: Okay, I think I'd kill... Jason_

_Jason: Why me?_

_Gabriella: Well, you see Chad is entertainment and so is Sharpay, Kelsi is too sweet and close to me, Taylor is my best friend, Zeke is the way we get food, and Troy... Troy's just insane and if I kill him I'll have an army of angry women and a few men trying to kill me_

**MidKid6:** Sharpay, if you became a famous singer and made an album, who would you have featured on that album?

_Sharpay: Well, of course I have Ryan on it with me, then maybe I'd get like... hm, well, I'm gonna need time on that one, okay_

**MidKid6:** Ryan, why do you wear what Sharpay tells you to wear when you have the choice to pick yourself?

_Ryan: because one Sharpay scares me, and two she doesn't tell me what to wear anymore, I pick these clothes these days but only because it's like a habit now, you know matching with her is like something I do without thinking now, like she's wearing black right and then I walk out of my bedroom I'm wearing black and we're like matching, I don't think about it I just do it and besides the clothes work as a babe magnet_

_Chad: No, they don't like everyone thinks you're gay because you dress like that_

_Ryan: You say it like it's a bad thing_

_Chad: So, people thinking you're gay when you're not is a good thing... yeah, I'm confused_

_Ryan: Have you not noticed that I'm always surrounded by girls?_

_Chad: Yeah and some of the hottest girls too, hm, explain_

_Ryan: some think I'm gay, some don't, the ones that do think it's fine to spill all their secrets to me and spend hours with me and I can put up with the dragging me shopping and getting manicures, because of Sharpay and because the stuff I don't want to do is balanced out when they're supposed to go to the beach with their boyfriend's and he just so happens to not be able to make it and they just so happen to remember I have no plans that day_

_Chad: Ah, Ryan, you're bad_

_Ryan: I know, Shar uses her talent for some things, I focus mine in other ways_

_Sharpay: Why do I talk to you again?_

_Ryan: Because last time you stopped talking to me Mom said that she'd take away your gold card_

_Sharpay: Right... why again?_

_Ryan: Because without you talking to me I started ruining stuff around the house to get you to explode and mom realized that the money we waste when fighting is a lot more than when we semi get along_

_Troy: you guys have a strange family_

_Sharpay: at least my family doesn't stalk people, your little sister followed me and Ryan around for two years straight before moving on to that one weird guy from auditions_

**MidKid6:** Taylor, I always wondered this but who's smarter you or Gabriella?

_Taylor: We're evenly matched _(Gabriella goes behind her and mouths no)_ I totally kicked her butt the other day in Scrabble though_

_Gabriella: you cheated though you were using the dictionary after a while_

_Taylor: So, you started using IM slang_

_**Me:**_ Why were you playing Scrabble in the first place?

_Gabriella: Because Troy and Chad stole my PS2_

_Chad: I only stole it because mine wasn't working and we wanted to play our new game_

_Troy: I won that game by the way_

_Chad: only because you distracted me by saying that Mary Poppins was in my kitchen cooking me tacos, you know it's not right to say that, if I don't have tacos for so long, I explode... it's happened before_

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Troy, who would you rather confess your undying love for and make out with? Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, or Ryan?

_Troy: I'd say… I dunno know, nobody. Taylor because she annoys me with her big words and hurtful remarks. Ryan because he's a guy. Kelsi because I like more outgoing personalities. Gabriella because she's with Andrew and she annoys me sometimes. And Sharpay because she's… well, she's just Sharpay_

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Ryan, are you gay? What compelled you to wear such gay clothes? Have you ever kissed a boy? Are you in love with Gabriella? Sharpay? what about Kelsi? Are you really as dumb as they portray you in the movie? Spell palientologist.

_Ryan: I am not gay. I wear the clothes because I do. Have _you_ ever kissed a boy? Are _you_ in love with Gabriella or Sharpay or Kelsi? Are _you_ really as dumb as you sound with these questions, huh? I'm no longer answering any questions that have to do with who I like or how dumb they made me sound. I am what I am and I'm not changing who I am or degrading myself or allowing others to, simply because Disney decided to put me in their stupid movie about our stupid lives!!!_

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Sharpay, if you had to choose, would you rather shout to the world "I am in TRUE PASSIONATE LOVE with TROY BOLTON, and he is a SEXY BEAST!" or "I am a true bitch, Ice Queen, witch, nasty slut, AND I apologize for being such things! and me and Gabby are BFFs for like, ever! And I am like so totally sorry to all the people I was mean to!" an by the way, you rock! Ooh, and also, what base have you and past/current boyfriends got to? Is blonde your true hair color? Please answer what the freak was going on with you and Chad.

_Sharpay: Okay, out of those I'd do the Troy one. I never understood bases too much, explain them more and I'll answer_

_Ryan: I better like that answer_

_Sharpay: oh, shut up, Ryan, like you'd do anything to any of them_

_Ryan: I have a baseball bat and I'm not afraid to use it_

_Sharpay: yes you are, you wouldn't even hit the thing at my party a few weeks ago with your bat_

_Ryan: just answer your beep questions_

_Sharpay: Who told you it wasn't my natural color? Why would you even think that? Who are you anyway to question me?_

_Ryan: Um, Sharpay, that person is a reviewer, their job is to ask questions  
Sharpay: oh, shut up, Ryan!_

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Taylor, who's smarter? You or Gabi? And have you ever made out with Chad or Zeke? NO LIES. Would you rather date Chad or Zeke?

_Taylor: I have told you, we're perfectly even. And I don't kiss and tell, thank you_

_Gabriella: Then what was that at the sleepover the other night?_

_Taylor: Let me rephrase that I don't kiss and tell random people I don't know_

_Gabriella: that's better_

_Taylor: I probably would Zeke as of right now. Chad's been a little… nutty since these interviews started and quite frankly he scares me with how dumb he is sometimes_

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Gabriella, have you ever been really naughty? What base did you and Andrew get to? Is your hair naturally curly, wavy, or straight? Hypothetically speaking, if Troy or Ryan ever asked you out, would you say yes?

_Gabriella: I'm too sweet to be naughty_

_Sharpay: coughs bullcrap coughs_

_Gabriella: Sharpay, must we go through this every time I get a question_

_Sharpay: yes_

_Gabriella: I never really understood bases too much. My hair is naturally curly and I probably would_

_Ryan: she said she probably would, speed up the plan idiot _

_Troy: don't call me an idiot, you're the one who ordered snaprocks instead of snapping turtles_

_Ryan: only because you were trying to talk to Sharpay on the other line and they misheard me between my yells for you to wait a second_

_Troy: well, sorry, I wanted to talk to your sister_

_Ryan: well, sorry, for trying to do my job correctly_

_**Me:**_ Well, sorry, for cutting off your little love fest. Gosh, you argue more than my parents

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Chad, a science question for you- is spelunker a real word? If so, what does it mean? Were you born with out of control frizzy curly hair?

_Chad: Um… I was never good at science. No, I wasn't born with out of control frizzy-curly hair. I was born with a little bit of frizzy-curly hair on my little head and everyone was all, aww he's so cute and little and then my mom cried then my dad had to hold her to get her to stop crying and then the nurse lady took me away and two years later we learned that my hair was doomed to be tangly and big and messy and not the smooth looking easy to play with hair it once was… the end_

_**Me:**_ yeah, don't even want to know what goes through your head

(insight into the mind of Chad Danforth)

_Chad's thoughts: I'm bored, I want a taco, I'm bored, I was pie, I'm bored, I want cake, I'm bored, I wanna meet Andrew, I'm bored, I want Sharpay to date me, I'm bored, I want Gabriella to leave so I can keep Troy, I'm bored, I want to go home and watch Backyardigans, I'm bored… I LIKE PIE!!!!!!_

(no more insight)

_**Me:**_ I was right, I didn't need to know that. I think Chad has stopped thinking

_Sharpay: When did he start?_

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Kelsi, have you ever noticed that your name backwards is Islek? Would you ever consider Islek as a name? Are you more in love with Jason or Ryan?

_Kelsi: I didn't notice that before. I wouldn't want it to be my name. and I'm not in love with either of them_

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Zeke, why must you worship Sharpay? you do realize the only reason she WON'T date you is because of your over-obsession. If you ever found Troy physically all over Sharpay, would you have the guts to punch him out? Would you punch him out? If anybody was all over Sharpay, would you punch him or her out? What other hobbies do you enjoy besides basketball and baking?

_Zeke: Wait, you mean, if I wasn't obsessed she'd date me. I can change Sharpay, I will no longer be obsessed and then we can go out and then you'll fall in love with me, and I can ask you to marry me, and you'll say yes because you love me so much, then we'll get married and buy a big house and have four kids, three cats, two dogs, and a turtle _

_Sharpay: Yeah… never gonna happen. I am not having four kids, I wouldn't want three cats and two dogs, and why the hell is there a turtle?_

_Zeke: must you crush my fantasies_

_Sharpay: only the ones that involve me_

_Zeke: you're heartless_

_Sharpay: are you just now figuring that out?_

_Zeke: You know what, Troy has been all over Sharpay before. And no I wouldn't have the guts to punch him. I kneed him in the balls instead, it was funny_

_Troy: For you. It was pain for me_

_Zeke: that was the point, Troy. And I would punch whoever, unless they're bigger than me. If they're bigger than me, I either find a weakness or run away. I enjoy baking, basketball, watching TV, writing stories, spying on Sharpay, dreaming of Sharpay, doing favors for Sharpay, hitting Troy for no apparent reason, crushing the hopes and dreams of any guy in school who thinks he can cook better than me, and… oh yeah, trying not to be obsessed with Sharpay _

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Troy, would you rather be totally in love with Gabi or Sharpay, knowing you can't have her, and you're sitting right next to said person? If you had the chance to cut Chad's hair, would you? If you could cut Sharpay's hair while she was sleeping for all the times she's dissed you and your friends, would you?

_Troy: I'd rather be in love with… Turtle. Turtle is my cat. Sharpay got me Turtle last month as a birthday gift. Turtle is very abusive but I know she loves me._

_Sharpay: Turtle is a guy_

_Troy: Whoa, I have a homosexual cat… no wonder Turtle and Cat get along._

_**Me:**_ I know I'm going to regret asking this, but who's Cat?

_Troy: Cat is my dog._

_**Me:**_ You have a dog named Cat and a cat named Turtle

_Coach B: We also have a turtle named Dog. We let Troy name the cat, his younger brother Chris name the dog, and for some odd reason, we allowed Sharpay and Ryan to name the turtle._

_Sharpay: You know you love Dog_

_Ryan: And her name_

_Sharpay: Who couldn't love a turtle named Dog?_

_Chad: Someone's who afraid of dogs and allergic to turtles_

_Sharpay: Chad, you ruin everything, uh, we are so over_

_Chad: Wait, we started going out? How come no one tells me anything?_

_Troy: Chad, you idiot, you started going out like two hours ago_

_Chad: oh yeah… oh no, we broke up on our two hour anniversary, I can't believe you are so heartless, Sharpay_

_Sharpay: I knew I should have gone with the football guy_

_Chad: why?_

_Sharpay: 'Cause he's got less hair_

_Chad: You mean if I cut my hair you'd go out with me again?_

_Sharpay: No, I'd scream if you cut your hair_

_Chad: so, you do love my hair_

_Sharpay: No, you fool, I love you_

_Chad: Really? Well, in that case, I'll be right back _(runs out of the room)

_Sharpay: okay, hurry and finish this before he gets back_

_Troy: I'd cut Chad's hair, I'd leave Sharpay's alone and on the topic of this, I plan on shaving my head_

_Girls: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Troy: Just kidding _(girls get angry, chase Troy away) _Help… me! Somebody! _(keeps running as Sharpay grabs a bat, Gabriella gets a chair, and Kelsi gets rope)

_**Me:**_ Ooookay, um, lucky for me, we're out of questions meaning I can get away from them for now, so later people

_Sharpay: _(stops running) _wait, I just got a text from my favorite little buddy_

_Gabriella: _(stops running as well) _who?_

_Sharpay: Andrew, he's finally in town_

_Gabriella: Oh, I hope his trip went well, ask him_

_Andrew: Why don't you ask him yourself? _(Gabriella turns and squeals running over to him)

_Sharpay: Hey Drew_

_Andrew: _(lets go of Gabriella) _Pay-pay, how are you? _

_Sharpay: terrible, these idiots do not understand how special I am_

_Andrew: Oh, they do, just not in the same way you do, Pay _(notices glares from the male members of the gang) _Hi I'm-_

_Troy: oh we know who you are, you're the one who's dating Gabriella, you're her mister perfect boyfriend Andrew_

_Ryan: you're the reason Sharpay had to borrow a hundred dollars from me_

_Andrew: how is it my fault?_

_Ryan: she spent too much time talking to you on the phone and the bill was waaaaay too high_

_Gabriella: You're being over dramatic, Ry_

_Ryan: No I'm not, he's evil I tells you, evil!_

_Andrew: Oh, Ryan, I got you a gift from my trip to Africa, it's this cool looking hat, I saw it and thought of you _(hands Ryan a hat and Ryan smiles and hugs him)

_Ryan: You rule man!_

_Troy: Ryan, you're supposed to stay on our side, don't go to the dark side of Drew likers_

_Ryan: If the dark side has hats and babes, I like the dark side_

_Troy: you traitor_

_Ryan: whatever you say, who's up for pizza... on Drew of course_

_Gabriella: Ryan that would be-_

_Andrew: No, it's fine by me, I owe him for the phone calls anyway, let's go _(starts to walk away)_ Troy, Chad, you coming?_

_Troy: I would never eat with a traitor_

_Chad: yeah_

_Andrew: It's deep dish with extra cheese and pepperoni_

_Chad: later Troy _

_**Me:**_ I would stay but I want pizza so leave questions next interview topic is mostly Andrew and Zeke, so, um, yeah _(looks to everyone walking away) _Wait up _(runs after them)_

_Andrew: Hey, what's up?_

_**Me:**_ Nothing but your girlfriend's a loser

_Gabriella: hey!_

_**Me:**_ no offense


	8. Fries, France, and French Kissing

**Fries, France, and French Kissing**

_**Me:**_ I've decided to try and talk Troy out of his evil plans before the real interview starts so please, bare with me, people. I'm about to go into uncharted territory, the dangerous and most creepy place I can think of right now... the boy's locker room. Coach Bolton told me to do it, I told him to do it, he told me to do it, and we went back and forth for around twenty minutes before finally I said okay, I'll do it. He told me good luck, I'm scared _(opens door slowly and walks inside)_ I feel like narrating now. So, our curtain opens as Troy having just finishing his morning bath is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, Troy cries out...

_Troy: "Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where is my hairbrush?"_

_**Me:**_ Having heard his cry, Coach Bolton enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Troy in a towel, Coach regains his composure and reports

_Coach: "I think I saw a hairbrush back there!"_

_Troy: "Back there is my hairbrush. Back there is my hairbrush. Back there, back there, oh where, back there, oh where, oh where, back there, back there, back there... is my hairbrush?"_

_**Me:**_ Having heard his joyous proclamation, Chad enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Troy in a towel, Chad regains his composure and comments

_Chad: "Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair!"_

_**Me:**_ Troy is taken aback. The thought had never occurred to him. No hair? What would this mean? What will become of him? What will become of his hairbrush? Troy wonders

_Troy: "No hair, for my hairbrush. No hair, for my hairbrush. No hair, no hair, no where, no hair, no hair, no hair, no where back there, no hair... for my hairbrush"_

_**Me:**_ Having heard his wonderings, Ryan enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Troy in a towel, Ryan regains his composure and confesses

_Ryan: Troy, that old hairbrush of yours... well, you never use it, you don't really need it. So, well, I'm sorry... I didn't know. But I gave it to Andrew, cause he's got hair_

_**Me:**_ Feeling a deep sense of loss, Troy stumbles back and laments

_Troy: "Not fair! Oh, my hairbrush. Not fair! My poor hairbrush. Not fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, no where, no hair, not fair, not fair, not fair! My little hairbrush!" _

_**Me:**_ Having heard his lament, Andrew enters the scene. Himself in a towel, both Troy and Andrew are shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of each other. But recognizing Troy's generosity, Andrew is thankful

_Andrew: "Thanks for the hairbrush"_

_**Me:**_ Yes, good has been done here. Andrew exits the scene. Troy smiles, but, still feeling an emotional attachment for the hairbrush, calls out

_Troy: "Take care, of my hairbrush. Take care, oh my hairbrush. Take care, take care, don't dare not care, take care, nice hair, no fair, take care, take care... of my hairbrush"_

_**Me:**_ The end

_Troy: The end, yeah right! I want my dang blasted hairbrush. I was planning on canceling the plan, but oh no, he done took my hairbrush and I'm gonna get him back_

_**Me:**_ well, today's gonna be interesting. How about ya'll go away and return in a good... fifteen seconds

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Me:**_ Okay, we're back with everyone here

_Troy: I want my hairbrush_

_Andrew: Not my fault Ryan gave it to me_

_Ryan: Sharpay told me to_

_Sharpay: I thought it'd be funny_

_Gabriella: So getting Troy mad at Andrew is funny?_

_Sharpay: Yes. Hey, it's not my fault, Troy doesn't have enough hair for the hairbrush_

_Troy: What! You're the one who told me to cut it!_

_Sharpay: Only because it makes you look sexy_

_Troy: Would a hairbrush kill my sexiness?_

_Taylor: Yes_

_Kelsi: Duh!_

_Gabriella: Of course_

_Sharpay: Are you crazy? using a hairbrush would kill the effect_

_Chad: Should I cut my hair then?_

_Sharpay: Do so and I'll kill you. And disinvite you to my sexy party_

_Troy: How come I wasn't invited?_

_Sharpay: Because it's only for sexy things, like me, and coca cola bottles, and capslock, and mickey mouse shoes, Eyeore ears, Tigger ears, lesbians, and Kat's nose, and... yeah, oh and Chad's hair, your hair maybe_

_Troy: Cool, I'm a maybe... wait, capslock is sexy?_

_Sharpay: Duh!_

_**Me:**_ you're spending way too much time with my friends, people, seriously! Okay, um, let's just move on we have questions

**ur biggest fan:** Sharpay, do you still like Andrew?

_Sharpay: That question is something even I can't answer_

_Everyone: What!_

_Chad: Troy, I'm back in the plan_

_Andrew: What plan?_

_Chad: Nothing, don't worry your little hair covered head_

_Troy: Way to rub it in, Chad!_

_Chad: Sorry_

**ur biggest fan:** Andrew, don't you just love Sharpay?

_Andrew: I do not feel in liberty to answer any questions I would wish not to_

_Chad: huh?_

_Andrew: no comment _(Gabriella's jaw drops)

_Gabriella: you still like Sharpay!_

_Andrew: I never said that_

_Sharpay: aw, you don't like me_

_Andrew: I never said that either_

_Gabriella: Then what did you say, Drew?_

_Sharpay: Yeah, what did you say?_

_Andrew: um... um... Help me!_

_**Me:**_ So, you have wished it, so, shall it be... **ur biggest fan**please continue

**ur biggest fan:** For all the guys, do you have some huge crush on Sharpay?

_Troy: Sharpay... is hot_

_Chad: Why wouldn't we like Sharpay? She's evil but I guess, we ignore that_

_Zeke: Haven't you learned by now that I love her_

_Andrew: I'm still in trouble for my last question I ain't answering_

_Jason: um... no_

_Coach B: Not gonna happen_

_Ryan: She's my sister_

_Chad: correction, she's your _hot_ sister_

_Sharpay: Chad!_

_Chad: what?_

_Sharpay: I'm not hot, I'm snexy_

_Chad: Right... correction take two she's your snexy sister_

_Sharpay: thank you_

_Ryan: Sure you guys broke up_

_Chad: those are still fresh wounds Ryan, I thought homosexuals were supposed to be sensitive_

_Ryan: I'm not homosexual_

_Chad: right, you're bi_

_Ryan: I'm not bi either, I like girls, and only girls_

_Chad: Then you should have no problem liking Sharpay_

_Ryan: she's my sister_

_Chad: must we go through this again, she's your snexy sister_

_Ryan: does incest mean anything to you?_

_Chad: yes_

_Ryan: do you want me to go to jail?_

_Chad: yes_

_Ryan: Do you even know what jail is?_

_Chad: yes, it's school, and we all need an a edumaction. Eye go two scwul too gets an edumacation_

_**Me:**_ okay... yeah... um... next

**ur biggest fan:** for all the girls, who do you think is the hottest actor out of Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt, Drake Bell, Lucas Grabeel, and that one guy who's really hot in that one movie that's really good? If Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp said it was uncool to breathe, would you stop?

_Sharpay: I love Johnny Depp... okay, I love him in Pirates. He is so hot as Captain Jack Sparrow and if he told me it was uncool to breathe I'd be all well, you're uncool too since you had to be breathing to tell me that, booyah. And Orlando looks good, too_

_Gabriella: Orlando Bloom is gorgeous, and he likes smart girls... I know he does_

_Sharpay: _(mouths)_ no he doesn't_

_Taylor: That one guy_

_Kelsi: Lucas, love him_

**ur biggest fan:** For everyone, how many of you believe you're bringing sexy back? How many of you plan on watching the others try?

_Chad: I'm bringing snexy back_

_Troy: Hello, the new hair is all part of the sexy plan, I've got to be invited to the snexy party, capslock is too cool for me to not be there with it_

_Andrew: I'm already sexy, so, I'm gonna watch them try_

_Sharpay: you got that right, Drew-drop_

_Andrew: Stop with the name in public_

_Sharpay: But it's snexy_

_Andrew: No, it's not_

_Sharpay: it's super snexy_

_Andrew: no, it's not_

_Sharpay: The name Drew-drop is so invited to my snexy party, and so is __**bb405**__ but only because she's awesome and thinks she's as cool as me... even though she so isn't_

**ur biggest fan:** does Alexis ever drive you insane? what's your favorite ride at Disneyland?

_Sharpay: every day and my favorite ride is shopping_

_Ryan: it's not a ride_

_Sharpay: what's your favorite?_

_Ryan: madhatter... they have so many hats_

_Sharpay: freak_

_Ryan: whatever_

_Gabriella: i like... splash moutain_

_Andrew: I like Space Mountain, and the Big Thunder thingy, and Pirates, and I love getting frozen lemonade_

_Sharpay: I do too_

_Andrew: I used to feed you that_

_Sharpay: but only the pink kind_

_Andrew: because lemon was too sour_

_Sharpay: ah, good times, good times_

_Andrew: yeah_

**ur biggest fan:** Troy, what's the plan

_Troy: who told you about the plan?_

**ur biggest fan:** Ryan. why'd you ditch Troy? I mean, are hats and girls really more imprtant then your friendship with Troy?

_Ryan: Yes! A thousand times yes. Hats and girls are my weaknesses, forget Troy, I want hats and really hot chicks_

_Chad: With you on the chicks_

_Sharpay: excuse me!_

_Chad: right, with you on the girls, because girls are not to be called chicks, babes, or some other derogatory term that would bring them further backwards in the evoltunary ladder that we humans are supposed to be going on_

_Taylor: How did you teach him that?_

_Sharpay: oh, that was like third grade, this week, i taught him a new trick, Chad, do the new trick_

_Chad: I will not pick my nose, Taylor you are very pretty, Gabriella you are very smart, Andrew is really cute_

_Sharpay: you weren't supposed to say the last one!_

_Chad: I have a zit the size of Mt. Rushmore_

_Sharpay: Chad, stop repeating things!_

_Chad: At one point in time I thought Coach B was hot_

_Sharpay: Chad, I am going to kill you_

_Chad: Last month I accidentally kissed _(Sharpay tackles him to the ground and covers his mouth)

_Sharpay: Speak another word and I swear it'll be your last_

_Chad: another word _(runs off with Sharpay hot on his tail)

**Bl1SSFuln3ss:** Sharpay, LOL, how big is your closet?

_Sharpay: _(darkly) _Big enough to bury Chad's dead remains_

**Bl1SSFuln3ss:** Troy, why'd you hate Andrew when you first saw him... is it because he was flirting with Sharpay? Or maybe dating Gabi?

_Troy: He was flirting with Sharpay! I never knew... speed up the plan!_

**Bl1SSFuln3ss:** To the T-R-O-Y, I dare you to... well, shave Chad's hair to make him BALD! Well, you don't have to put that one dare... instead, you know about Zanessa and Zashley right? Well, which one do you prefer?

_Troy: I like both Zashley and Zanessa, but since everybody is so hung up on these so called discoveries of real life Zanessa, I'm gonna say let the Zashley shine in and even the score. I mean, without Zashley fans, we have no Troypay fans, and I want them to keep the hope alive, keep the hope... alive_

_Sharpay: Troy's on quack_

**Bl1SSFuln3ss:** Chad... when do you think Sharpay would break up with you again?

_Chad: um, she broke up with me again a few seconds ago, something about spilling some of her secrets to people all over the world, whatever, she's so dramatic_

_Sharpay: i hadn't broken up with you yet but I definitely am now, Chad, we are through_

_Chad: Noooooooooo! Dang it, and I just bought you a really expensive two minutes anniversary gift_

_Sharpay: nevermind, we're together again, give me my gift _(Chad takes out a diamond ring)_ Aw, Chad, you're sweet_

_Chad: Naturally, that was a month's salary_

_Sharpay: A month!_

_Troy: yeah man, thing is a minimum of three months with ring_

_Chad: Maybe for a plasma or a French chef who makes me good fries, but for a ring, yeah right_

_Sharpay: uh, Chad, we are so through_

_Chad: But I got a chef who makes good fries_

_Sharpay: nevermind, first we get lunch with the chef, then we're through_

_Chad: fine by me_

**cuteismeep:** Troy, are you a virgin and before Chad asks what that means I'll tell you loud and clear, HAVE YOU EVER HAD SEX?

_Coach Bolton: my son is off right now, hanging out with Sharpay, Chad, and that French chef guy, but I can answer that question for him, no_

_Ryan: that's not what I heard_

_Coach B: What did you hear?_

_Ryam: Andrew went with them too, he loves fries_

_Coach B: oh... um, okay_

**cuteismeep:** Gabriella, how did you meet Andrew?

_Gabriella: I ran into him one day when this dog was chasing me. It was his dog, turns out he sent the dog out to find me because he found my history book left in history class... yeah, we met in a strange way_

**cuteismeep:** I double dog dare you to give Troy a lap dance

_Gabriella: Troy's not here, sorry_

**cuteismeep:** Chad, I won't ever call you dumb again if you answer this question correctly. Okay, so,what is 4x X 7xyz?and if u can't answer that then ur even stupider than most people presume.

_Chad: My guess is...well, let's see in thinking you can't multiply things with different variables like that, so, I'm gonna say, let's not go further than that. We could always take away like terms and make it _x (4 7yz)_ but that's only my guess_

**XoXbAbYbXoX:** Andrew, did you know that Troy Bolton is in love with Gabriella Montez, your girlfriend, and as much as he says he's not that friend, everyone heard him in the music room singing about her two days ago?

_Andrew: Of course he was singing about her, he was doing his assignment from Darbus to sing about your partner. He sung a song for her, she sung a song for him. Nothing big_

**XoXbAbYbXoX:** What are you going to do to Troy cause he wants to steal her from you?

_Andrew: Nothing, that wimp couldn't get her if tried_

**XoXbAbYbXoX:** Are you going to move to East High?

_Andrew: Ew no_

_Sharpay: Drew-drop, if you move to East High, we can hang out more, and you can dump Gabriella, and you can come to my snexy party, and you can dump Gabriella, and we could hurt Troy mentally and physically, and you could dump Gabriella, and Ryan would be annoyed, and you could dump Gabriella, and we could joke about Ryan's obsession with hats, and you could dump Gabriella, and we could hang out, and you can dump Gabriella_

_Andrew: For some strange reason, I get the feeling you want me to dump Gabriella_

_Sharpay: where ever would you get that idea?_

_Andrew: You mentioned dumping Gabriella a lot_

_Sharpay: only because she doesn't love you the way Ryan does_

_Ryan: I don't love him_

_Troy: Then why is he mentioned on your myspace blog?_

_Ryan: Because Sharpay got kicked off her own_

_Chad: Why is his picture in your locker with a big red heart around it?_

_Ryan: Gabriella ran out of space in hers_

_Zeke: Why is his name tattooed on your shoulder?_

_Ryan: Kelsi dared me to do it_

_Jason: Why are you such a pushover?_

_Ryan: My mommy raised me that way_

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Hey Andrew! Welcome back to America. Why were you in Africa? I am beeing really careful not to offend anyone right now because, well, you dont want to know why. So...How long have you and Gabi been together? And what happened between you and "Pay-Pay" last month? Do you have anything against Troy? Do you hate them thinking of you as a traitor? And lastly, why do you thik they call you a traitor, don't you think it's strange that they call you a traitor just cos you go out with Gabi-bear (sorry for the nickname Gabi, but i wanted to use it) and had "something" with "Pay-Pay"?

_Andrew: I feel loved by your questions right now, so, I'll actually answer them. I was in Africa because my parents are in love with traveling and bring me everywhere with them. I'm not complaining though, because I met Pay-pay and Ryan in a trip to Paris, my favorite trip I must say. I've been with Gabi for a very long time_

_Sharpay: Three months, two weeks, five days, twelve hours, twenty minutes, and three seconds_

_Andrew: Why do you know that?_

_Sharpay: I pay attention, Drew-drop_

_Andrew: Oh... me and Pay... um, no comment, let's just say it was interesting _(Sharpay starts blushing; Gabriella looks angry)

_Gabriella: What did happen, Drew?_

_Andrew: Nothing, not a thing, right, Pay-pay?_

_Sharpay: Not sure if you could call that nothing but why not? It was nothing to worry about Gabi_

_Gabriella: It better not be _(walks back to her chair; Andrew starts smirking)

_Andrew: I have nothing against Troy. They called me a traitor? Who cares? I don't find it strange. My Gabi-bear is my Gabi-bear and my thing with Pay-pay is over_

_Troy: if it's over how come you still call her Pay-pay and she still calls you Drew-drop?_

_Sharpay: _(looks to Drew as he looks to her) _Forcive habit_

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** HEYA ZEKE! So excited to speak to you! Okay, so do you enjoy being the cool guy who bakes AND plays basketball? OMG people in my school think you're almost as

fit as Zac Efron! That is a huge thing to be called. We all think you're so sensitive and caring, and your obsession with Sharpay, though maybe it's a little over the top, it's quite endearing, just tone it down a little kay? Who

would you class as your best friend? Do you agree that this "everyone liking everyone" is a litle OTT? I'm really glad you are staying out of this, which makes me love you even more.

_Zeke: Um... huh? Didn't understand a word you just said, all I caught was, heya Zeke_

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Troy? I have a cunning plan. You should shave your head, and then your head might not BE AS BIG AS THE SUN YOU MEAT HEAD! Sorry about that, but you're acting really big headed, and i have to agree with gabby on

this.

_Troy: I did shave my head. But only because Sharpay said it would up my snexiness_

_Sharpay: I didn't say that_

_Troy: Yeah you did_

_Sharpay: No, I said it might make you cooler, maybe a little sexier, but that's it_

**YagottaluvHSM:** Finally we get to meet the famous Drew. So, how long have you and Gabriella been dating? How did you and Sharpay meet? How did you and Gabriella meet?

_Andrew: I just answered that. Gabriella answered how we met. And how I met Pay-pay... hm, let me think about that, let's see it was a windy night in France. I had just finished reading a book by the brilliant William Shakespeare and was taking a walk under the stars. After a while, I ended up at the Eiffel Tower. I decided to act daring and started reciting lines from Romeo and Juliet. I did all of a verse from the balcony scene and right where Juliet would speak, I heard the voice of someone else joining in. We went through about five scenes full of emotion before I stopped speaking and gazed upon the creature before me. I asked how she knew all of that, she responded with a I memorized my script. I asked why she was there, she responded with my parents are insane. Finally, I asked her if she would join me for a midnight walk under the stars, she responded with she'd love to. And the rest is history._

_Kelsi: AWWWW, you two met in _the_ cutest way ever_

_Sharpay: It was nothing_

_Ryan: nothing? nothing? Hello, that's one of those Hollywood type meetings seriously and then you came back to the hotel the _next_ morning after walking under the stars with him and talking about your lives and falling asleep under the Eiffel Tower. Shar, you spoke about that day for... matter fact you still talk about that day_

_Sharpay: So, you talk about the day you met Gabriella all the time_

_Kelsi: Didn't he meet Gabriella at school?_

_Sharpay: No! They've known each other longer than Drew-drop and I have known each other _(eyes turn to Gabriella)

_Gabriella: why you looking at me? this is about Ryan remember_

_**Me:**_ How many love triangle things do we have?

_Sharpay: well, there's the Drew square with me, Drew, Gabi, and Ryan_

_Ryan: Stop mentioning me!_

_Sharpay: The Gabi... whatever with Drew, Troy, Jason, her, and Ryan_

_Ryan: What did I say about mentioning me?_

_Sharpay: the Troy one with Gabi, Chad, Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor, Darbus, and Troy _

_Darbus: Whoa, don't even go there_

_Sharpay: the me one with all the guys... and Chad _

_Chad: I don't count as a guy!_

_Sharpay: the Chad one with... Chad, me, and Tay, only I kind of quit the running_

_Chad: u don't like me anymore?_

_Sharpay: the Taylor one with... does anybody like Taylor? _(Chad slowly raises his hand)_ well, we already know rose boy, okay, so I'm gonna say Ryan, Chad, and Taylor _

_Ryan: again with me? I don't like these people_

_Sharpay: the Ryan one with all the girls minus me… and Troy_

_Troy: Whoa! Hello, why would I like Ryan?_

_Ryan: Because I'm a terribly snexy beast_

_Troy: If you were snexy you'd be invited to her snexy party_

_Sharpay: He's always been on the list for the snexy party_

_Troy: ... oh, nevermind_

_Sharpay: I think that's all_

_**Me:**_ yeah, really wish I never asked now

**YagottaluvHSM:** Zeke, do you really like to bake or do your parents make you bake? Is there a baking club at East High? How DO you make perfecto creme' brulee?

_Zeke: I love to bake, and there is a club, just a very small one. I convinced Shar to join the club and making the perfect creme brulee, takes time, if you want we can have private lessons_

_Sharpay: I thought I got private lessons, you're gonna take on another person?_

_Zeke: no, not at all, only you_

_Sharpay: good!_

**Da best Damn Thing:** Okay... Andrew, I want you to kiss Gabi on the lips now.

_Andrew: Fine by me _(leans over and kisses Gabriella passionately; Sharpay's eyes narrow)

_Sharpay: _(whispers to Troy)_ need help with the plan? _(Troy starts smirking)

**Da best Damn Thing:** Troy, I dare you to kiss Gabi on the lips now.

_Troy: _(clears throat; Gabi and Drew break apart)_ My turn_ (looks to Sharpay and the other plan people who nod like crazy; kisses Gabriella)

_Ryan: 'Tis is a Troypay fans worse nightmare_

_Sharpay: He's only doing this for the plan, Ry_

_Ryan: Are you sure?_

_Sharpay: ... no_

_Ryan: That's what I thought_

_Andrew: Dude, get off her! _(Troy and Gabriella continue to kiss)_ Hello? Boyfriend right here_ (Gabriella waves her hand, waving him off)_ I bet if I kissed someone they'd break off_ (Kelsi and Taylor rush towards his chair)_ But I'm too good of a person to do that_

_Sharpay: Heck, I'm not _(pulls Andrew to her and kisses him)

_Chad: Think that was in any way for the plan?_

_Ryan: not a chance_

_Chad: Thought so... Get away from her! _(goes to Drew and starts yelling at him)

_Taylor: I feel left out, I want to yell at somebody_

_Ryan: Zeke, burned your calculus book_

_Taylor: Zeke, you idiot!!!_

_Zeke: It wasn't me, it was lip master over there _(points to Troy who's looking at Gabriella breathlessly)

_Taylor: Troy, why'd you burn my book?_

_Troy: Plan_

_Kelsi: Gabi, you do know your boyfriend is making out with Sharpay, right? _(Gabriella's head snaps over to where Drew and Sharpay are kissing)

_Gabriella: You two-timing jerk!!!! _(Sharpay groans against Drew's lips pulling back)

_Sharpay: Gabi, couldn't you have like waited a little longer_

_Gabriella: Why? So, you could continue to make out with my boyfriend?_

_Sharpay: Duh!_

_Andrew: Now, Gabi, don't get mad, you were just kissing Troy_

_Gabriella: But Troy and I don't have history_

_Chad: Yeah, you do, with Mr. Key_

_Gabriella: shut up, Chad!_

**Da best Damn Thing:** Gabi, which one is the better kisser?

_Gabriella: They're both excellent kissers, but given the circumstances I'm gonna have to say..._

_Chad: Gabi, your cell is going off_

_Gabriella: Gotta get that, saved by the cell _(rushes out of room)

**Da best Damn Thing:** Chad, what do you think of the Chase and Zoey relationship on Zoey 101?

_Chad: I think that the two losers need to hook-up for good before I go down to the writer's and force them to do it_

**Da best Damn Thing:** Sharpay, have you ever had a dream about Troy raping you?

_Sharpay: What are you on? Who has dreams like that?_

_Chad: My dog had a dream where I ate her_

_Sharpay: you freak_

_Chad: What you had a dream before about... _(Sharpay glares at him)

_Sharpay: How many times must I tell you to shut your trap?_

_Chad: One million, three-hundred and seven thousand, two-hundred and three times_

**Da best Damn Thing:** Troy, do you have sexy dreams with Gabi in them? Oh, and, Ryan I'd care if u commited suicide ur HOT!

_Troy: No_

_Ryan: Why thank you_

**ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet:** Troy, I dare you to make out with Gabriella in front of Andrew. Gabriella, I dare you to let Troy make out with you in front of Andrew. Sharpay, I dare you to go one week without buying any single article of clothing. Chad, you rock!

_Troy: Been there, done that_

_Gabriella: Been there, done that, too_

_Sharpay: I can so do that_

_Chad: Of course I rock_

_**Me:**_ Okay, everyone, we've survived another interview. This next one is gonna be special because... it's a couple centered, okay, more like triangle centered. This next one is all focused on the Drew, Gabi, and Sharpay relationship, only because I want to know what's going on between them

_Sharpay: Nothing_

_Gabriella: You make out with boyfriend and call that nothing_

_Andrew: I feel a little bad now_

_Sharpay: about the kiss?_

_Andrew: Hell no! I feel bad about what the kiss brought.. This drama just brings me back to that day Chad screwed up_

_Chad: He knows!_

_Sharpay: He was there, you idiot! Remember the guy I was with before I got the glue gun_

_Chad: Oh yeah... sorry about the whole whipped cream thing, man_

_Andrew: No big, it came out_

_Chad: so, you know_

_Andrew: I know. I know about the party with you and Troy and then the dare from Zeke to steal something from either Darbus or Sharpay and then the whole sneaking to Shar's house and_

_Chad: Mind not letting the world know?_

_Andrew: Okay... CHAD STOLE SHARPAY'S DIARY AND PUT IT ON THE INTERNET, HE STOLE HER BRA AND PUT IT ON THE FLAGPOLE, HE STOLE HER FAVORITE TEDDY BEAR AND GAVE IT TO HIS DOG, HE STOLE HER DOG AND GAVE IT TO THE CENTER TO BE PUT DOWN AND THEN SHE _(Chad whacks Andrew over the head with french bread)

_Chad: See, my chef is good for more than fries, he gave me bread_

_Andrew: my lasagna hurts _(passes out)

_Sharpay: chad, how could you hurt him?_

_Gabriella: yeah, how?_

_Chad: by hitting him with bread, what? he told everyone what I did and almost told what she did_

_Gabriella: it isn't that bad, all she did was get some neon yellow, pink, green, and ghost white paint, and then get a glue gun and a chair and a thong and _(Chad hits her, too)

_Chad: would you like to share?_

_Sharpay: Nah, I'd rather get fries _(starts walking; Chad hits her, too)

_Chad: My fries _(runs away laughing crazily


	9. Boys and Burritos

**Boys and Burritos**

_**You Do The Interview**_

_**Me:**_ I was surprised at how fast you guys jumped in with questions, so, as a special treat, I gathered everybody and surprise guest... Keith.

_Keith: Gather? You paid me twenty bucks and promised me a chance to beat the snot out of Troy_

_**Me:**_ How I got you here isn't important, Keith?

_Keith: It's important to me, that loser kissed my girl_

_Sharpay: Ex-girl_

_Keith: Still looking great I see... kissed any guys you shouldn't lately?_

_Sharpay: Why do people always think of me as bad?_

_Gabriella: I don't know maybe because you made out with my boyfriend_

_Sharpay: Wow! I'm surprised you even noticed. I sound more committed to Drew than you do_

_Gabriella: Just because I don't spend hours drooling over him, doesn't mean I don't love my boyfriend! I have a life and sorry if I can't spend every moment thinking about him_

_Sharpay: Oh, yes, very interesting life. Wake up, throw something hideous on, go to school, talk to Troy, joke with Jason, learn, laugh at Chad, eat with Zeke, bother me, leave school, talk to Troy on IM, eat dinner, talk to the gang on IM, eat desert, do homework, spend ten seconds talking to Drew, then go to bed, wow, it must be so tiring being you_

_Gabriella: what are you now some freaky stalker chick?_

_Sharpay: No, but, this girl named Sarah, is so obsessed with you, I just went to her and got your average schedule, wasn't hard, oh and by the way, if you can't find your green tube top, I wouldn't try getting it back_

_Andrew: Pay-pay, did you give away Gabriella's stuff to obsessed freaks?_

_Sharpay: Only to one, the rest I sold on Ebay to buy that sweater for Ryan's B-day, who says I don't care about my bro?_

_**Me:**_ I'm not even going to go there, right now, **XoXbAbYbXoX** you're up

**XoXbAbYbXoX:** Andrew, I dare you to break up with Gabriella, get together with Sharpay, and make out with her all the time in front of Gabi just to rub it in. You can't get back together with her. Troy asked Gabi out and Gabi can't reject and if you don't do this, I will come and get you all until you do.

_Sharpay: If Drew hooked back up with me, he wouldn't be running back to Gabi anytime soon_

_Gabriella: What do you mean by that? Are you saying you're better than me?_

_Sharpay: Duh! I'm smarter, more beautiful, funnier, sexier, cooler, hotter, more friendly, better looking, sweeter, and just all around better than you_

_Gabriella: You did not just say that!_

_Sharpay: you're right, I forgot, I'm a better kisser, you can ask Drew himself _(everyone turns to Andrew's chair, which is unsurprisingly empty)

_Chad: I think he's hiding_

_Troy: I _know_ he's hiding_

_Sharpay: Why would he? I would never hurt, Drew-drop_

_Gabriella: stop calling him that! He's my boyfriend and only I can call him ridiculous pet names, you two are over, have been for a long time. Andrew's with me, and that's how it's going to stay, that's how it's been for the past three months, and that's how it's going to stay for a lot longer. Get a life, and move on. He doesn't want you. why? because you're a selfish, over-pampered, conceited, condescending, irrational, idiotic, heart-breaking, guy obsessed, slut who can't keep to herself or keep her big fat mouth shut long enough to notice that _nobody_ likes her! _

(Sharpay opens her mouth, nothing comes out. tries again and a third time, before just shaking her head and running off)

_Troy: Gabi! How could you say that? You know how sensitive Sharpay is_

_Gabriella: Sensitive? it's all an act, can't you guys see? She's not sensitive, she's not crying, she's an actress for Pete's sake. you guys are such idiots for not seeing that!_

_Andrew: You know what, I have sat back in the shadows for too long _(steps out of the shadowy back of room)_ ah, much better, now that I can see, Gabi, we're through, I can't be with someone who can be so insensitive. I'm gonna go find Sharpay before she does something stupid _(runs out of room; Gabriella stands there mouth agape)

_Gabriella: Did he just break up with me?_

_Troy: Yup!_

_Gabriella: Over what I said to Sharpay?_

_Troy: Yup! _(Sharpay walks by, make-up flawless, smiling with an ice cream cone)

_Gabriella: And did Sharpay just walk past eating ice cream?_

_Troy: Yup!_

_Gabriella: Sharpay Evans get your _(beep)_ back here!! _(runs after Sharpay)

_**Me:**_ Whoa, totally, saw that one coming. Did anyone else think they'd break up? _(everyone raises their hands)_ just making sure I wasn't the only one. They were cute... you know, when Sharpay wasn't flirting with him and Troy wasn't with Gabriella, and he was away from Sharpay... oh whatever, they're a lost cause, who wants pie? _(starts towards the exit)_

_Troy: You do know there are more questions right?_

_**Me:**_ Yeah, I was trying to get out before something else dramatic happened, but oh well, next reviewer

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Hey guys, so, what _is_ going on with this triangle? I mean, whoa confusing. I have an idea. No offense, Gabi, but I get the feeling you aren't madly in love with andrew. And, when they asked who was a better kisser, you _majorly_ stalled. So, it could have been Troy. Erm, Andrew, yeah sorry to tell you this, but I'm more sorry for Gabi. I saw you yesterday at the mall, with a blonde girl wearing pink, kissing.

_Gabriella: What! He was cheating on me... with her!_

_Sharpay: We so were not kissing_

_Chad: Yeah, you were_

_Sharpay: Chad, what have I told you about telling things?_

_Gabriella: You and Drew were together? You've been with him behind my back_

_Sharpay: you're making it sound worse than it is. We've always been close friends, but yesterday, a little kid kind of saw us and thought we were a couple. I said we weren't the kid said we were, he said we weren't, the kid said we were, i said shut up, the kid said kiss and i will, i said we don't have to do anything for you, and the kid just sat there, after a while, Drew pulled me to him and kissed me. we stopped and the kid was gone. we just continued our shopping like it had never happened_

_Gabriella: How many times have you two kissed?_

_Sharpay: I've... lost count_

_Gabriella: that little?_

_Sharpay: Yeah, whatever you say, that _'little'_ I got to go find my little buddy_

_Chad: which one?_

_Sharpay: the cute brunette one with the great eyes_

_Chad: oh... Troy's in the back_

_Sharpay: thank you _(skips off)

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Yeah, I love you, you rule the school, but I had to get it out. Sharpay, did you see Becky on Thursday, I mean, she totally checked Chad out and like then you were like, happy! I was like OMG! whoa, like I think you need to like hurt her.

_Sharpay: Becky was what?_

_Chad: I thought you were going to find Troy_

_Sharpay: He can wait, Becky was checking you out?_

_Chad: Maybe_

_Sharpay: I hope you let her know that you're not interested_

_Chad: There may have been some mixed signals_

_Sharpay: How mixed?_

_Chad: We have a date this Friday_

_Sharpay: Chad, I can't believe you_

_Chad: Are you seriously getting mad at me over Becky? We broke up and besides, I'm not getting mad at you for everything with Drew and Dominic_

_Sharpay: ... you know about Dominic?_

_Chad: Hard not to, Shar_

_Sharpay: I should have told you_

_Chad: Yes, you should have!_

_Andrew: Shar, are you two dating?_

_Sharpay: No_

_Andrew: Then why do you sound like some couple?_

_Troy: They date on and off every day, they broke up and made up like eight times yesterday_

_Andrew: Shar, didn't we already go over this whole break up/make up thing?_

_Sharpay: But it's hot and making up is fun_

_Andrew: Why because then you can be dramatic and kiss whoever you're making up with_

_Sharpay: you didn't seem to complain after we broke up the first time_

_Andrew: I've changed since then_

_Sharpay: Name one way_

_Andrew: I've stopped shopping at outlets_

_Ryan: _(sarcastically)_what a big change_

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Sharpay, follow these rules. Imagine you are in a bubble. Imagine that there's no one around, close your eyes, so you can just see it. Now, tell everyone what you want to say, but can't. Just let it out. You're in your bubble. No one can hear you!

_Sharpay: _(closes eyes and does as told)_ Chad, I only date you to keep myself entertained and in reality sometimes you scare me with how dumb you are_

_Chad: Well, how rude?_

_Sharpay: _(continuing)_ Troy, secretly, I do like you but can never tell you because you're way too cocky and annoying. Also, I was the one who flattened your tires after you insulted the scholastic decathlon team, not Chad. _

_Chad: See, I told you_

_Sharpay: Zeke, you really are a great guy and I would date you any day, seriously, but you're too much like an obsessive stalker for me to date you. Also, I was the one who burnt the acceptance letter. I just said it was Chad because I didn't know how you'd react. _(Zeke glares at her) _Gabriella, as much as I insult you, and flirt with your boyfriend, and try to ruin your life, I really do care about you, but not in some lesbian kind of way, in a friend way, you're a great friend, Gabi. Taylor, you annoy me but some times you're the best friend I've ever had and I thank you for that. Kelsi, I know I make fun of you like... every chance I get but you're awesome. Ryan... get your hair gel out of my bathroom. And, sorry, I told Jessica about your huge crush on her. Darbus, you scare the living crap out of me and I really am as scared of you as everyone else. Coach B, I think you and Darbus have some kind of thing going on and I know that you used to have a crush on my mom as a teenager. Jason, I'm sorry I broke your crayons in the second grade, and blamed it on Chad. They were cooler than the ones I brought so I had, too. Andrew, I'm sorry I left you for Derek, and even more so, that I started that fight between you and the football team._ (opens her eyes)_ I feel better, I should go in the bubble more often. _(she looks around and sees all the guys and Darbus mad; the girls looking at her shocked)

_Troy, Ryan, Andrew, Zeke, and Jason: You did that! I thought it was Chad!_

_Sharpay: Did what?_

_Troy: the stuff you just said, Sharpay, I thought you better than that_

_Sharpay: I had reason to... well, for most at least. The Andrew one was by accident, along with the whole Zeke fire thing._

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Drew, is your surname by any chance Seeley? if so ZOMG gabi did you know you were dating a famous person?

_Andrew: My last name is not Seeley, wish it was, people confuse us for each other all the time, though._

_Gabriella: I did date a famous person before, for a few days, I dated Tahj Mowry, but he was always busy, so, I ended it_

**chris tea xx:** To Troy, who is more "snexy?" Gabriella or Sharpay? P.S. You're so Adorable!

_Troy: I'm gonna say... hm... hard question. They're both so... _(notices his dad's gaze)_ respectful young ladies, who's outer appearance should never be judged_

_**Me:**_ Okay, security, get rid of the adults _(Two big guys walk in and escort Darbus and Jack out)_ now, Troy, answer your question

_Troy: Um... right now, I'm gonna say Gabi_

_Sharpay: What! Why? How? Seriously, how did she beat me for a sexy question?_

_Troy: ... I like her shoes_

_Sharpay: Oh... wait, those are my shoes!_

_Gabriella: But I rock them so much better_

**chris tea xx:** To Sharpay, would you mind if everyone would bend down to you and praise you? If yes, why are you so frikkin' conceited? If you know what that means.

_Sharpay: First of all, this is the second time I've been called conceited today, I do not want everyone bowing to me... I'd need a few hot guys to fan me and feed me chocolate covered strawberries_

**chris tea xx:** Gabriella, why did you choose andrew? and would you rather have chosen Troy because of the way he kisses?

_Gabriella: I chose andrew because he was and still is sweet. Sure, he attracted to Sharpay, but I've come to grips with she'll always be competition for me. And no, I'm not changing who I chose just because of the way they kiss_

**chris tea xx:** Chad, why are you a hair freak with your freakishly strange hair?

_Chad: Ouch! words hurt _**chris tea xx** you know that

**chris tea xx:** Ryan, why the freak would you be addicted to hats? It's so strange, even though you look really cute in hats. And as Chad has mentioned, would you mind going to jail if that means dating your sister? _(laughs evily)_

_Ryan: One, I like hats, who cares? Two, of course I look good in them. and three, why do people always think I like Sharpay? I will not commit incest. Sharpay, may not be bad to look at, but I ain't going to jail for her! Well, not in the way you guys imply. I'll go to jail for protecting her but not for dating her._

**U.S. Princess:** Sharpay, I dare you to make out with Troy in a closet and make it lead to something else...

_Sharpay: See, right now, I can't tell if this was because you want me with Troy or if you took the bribe from Troy. Speaking of which, Troy, how much did you pay her?_

_Troy: Not nearly as much as you did, _sweetheart(starts towards the broom closet)

_Sharpay: How much do you think I paid her?_ (follows behind)

_Troy: Just about what I paid, I mean, we all know how much you cn't resist me_

_Sharpay: oh, just shut up and kiss me _(Troy smirks and closes the closet door)

_Chad: I'm going in there_

_Andrew: Better you than me, if I see his dirty little fingers tangled in her beautiful blonde hair... I'll kill him_

_Zeke: I call knocking him out with a frying pan and kneeing him in the balls, you can take the rest _(shakes hands with Andrew)

_Gabriella: Guys, that's first degree murder_

_Andrew: No it isn't, because you didn't hear anything, did you, Gabi?_

_Gabriella: Um... no_

_Andrew: Good answer _(closet door opens and the two walk out; Sharpay giggling like mad)

_Sharpay: You weirdo!_

_Troy: Hey, I'm me, and you love me for it_

_Sharpay: _(sweetly; turning to him)_Yeah, I do_

_Troy: Really?_

_Sharpay: _(flatly) _No _(walks to her chair and sits down)

_Gabriella: so, what happened?_

_Sharpay: Do I look like the gossiping type to you? _(everyone raises their eyebrows at her)_ Okay, you can find out the sleepover at my place tonight_ (girls whistle out)

_Kelsi: Must be something big_

**YagottaluvHSM:** Okay, so, what questions should I ask that hasn't already been asked? Sharpay, how did you feel when you found out Andrew and Gabriella were dating?

_Sharpay: I didn't feel any different_

_Ryan: You cried when he called and told you about his new girlfriend_

_Sharpay: You cried when Gabriella told you_

_Ryan: I told you that never leaves your room_

_Sharpay: I never agreed, loser_

**YagottaluvHSM:** Andrew, do you truly love Gabi or are you dating Gabi so you can get just a little closer to Sharpay?

_Andrew: If I wanted to get closer to my Pay-pay, I would. I did really like Gabriella, but we're over seeing as what she said earlier was so hurtful and wrong_

_Gabriella: Whatever, I so don't need you_

_Andrew: Like you could go ten minutes without talking to me_

_Gabriella: Watch me! _(three minutes pass in silence)

_Andrew: Want to go grab a burrito?_

_Gabriella: sure_

_Andrew: Ha! You talked to me and it's only been three_

_Gabriella: Dang it! you cheated, you know I have a weakness for burritos_

_Andrew: Just like you have a weakness for hot brunette guys, blue eyes, hats, puppies, kittens, and juicy gossip_

_Gabriella: You remembered?_

_Andrew: Of course, I remembered Gabi-bear, I'd never forget_

_Gabriella: Oh, I'm sorry. More sorry than Chad when he did all that stuff to Sharpay all those years ago_

_Andrew: I'm sorry, too, more sorry than Chad was when he realized that the diary he put online wasn't Sharpay's but was his_

_Sharpay: awww, guys, I'm sorry about trying to break you up, more sorry than I was when I got Troy suspended from school for two months for something he didn't really do_

_Troy: Ooh, um, Chad, I'm sorry for blaming you for that, more sorry than I was when Sharpay found out that Zeke and I told you to steal stuff which caused you to get in such trouble with her_

_Chad: Well, since all you guys never shut up about what happened, maybe I should tell everyone exactly what happened when I messed with Sharpay. It's time... to let the cat out of the bag _(reaches down slowly towards his feet, with Kelsi playing dramatic music behind him)

_Everyone else: Kelsi!_

_Kelsi: sorry_

_Chad:_ (reaches down to a bag and unties the string. A little kitty rolls out of the bag and Chad picks it up)_ I feel so much better now, don't you, Pay-pay?_

_Sharpay: You named the cat after me?_

_Chad: No, I meant don't you feel better, Pay-pay, as in you, I got you a kitty, to say sorry for what I did so long ago. The kitty is a boy and I didn't name him_

_Sharpay: I'll name him then, I'm gonna name him after the most important guy in my life _(a few guys start fixing themselves up, one of which is Coach B)_ your new name is Hershey_

_Guys: Hershey!? Who the _(beep)_ is Hershey?_

_Sharpay: A friend, he's a real good friend of mine_

_Andrew: I don't like the sound of real good friend of yours, is there something we should know, Sharpay?_

_Sharpay: Okay... I have a friend... who's a guy _(Troy's jaw drops, Chad faints, Ryan screams, Zeke starts crying, Coach B 's eyes widen, Jason falls out of his chair, and Drew... looks down sadly)_ his name is Dominic, and he loves to make me food_

_Zeke: You're dating some guy like me?_

_Sharpay: I'm not dating Dominic, he's just my friend. He's teaching me to surf and we're going on a road trip in the summer_

_Andrew: I thought we were going to Water World this summer_

_Troy: I thought you were joining me at basketball camp this summer_

_Ryan: What about the drama camp?_

_Sharpay: Oh, yeah, those plans are cancelled, Dominic wants to ride around the country... in his private jet_

_Kelsi: Did you say private jet?_

_Sharpay: Yes, he is rich and beautiful, and sweet, and perfect_

_Gabriella: If you like him so much why are you constantly fanning over Andrew?_

_Sharpay: because it's fun, like I said it's a habit really_

_Gabriella: You mean, you don't like Drew?_

_Sharpay: Who said I didn't like Drew? He'll always be in my heart, he's my Drew-drop, I just don't like him as much as you think I do_

_Gabriella: Then why'd you kiss him earlier?_

_Sharpay: Because he's like the world's best kisser_

_Kelsi: I beg to differ_

_Sharpay: Then who do you think is a better kisser?_

_Kelsi: I'm thinking... Keith_

_Sharpay: My Keith! When did you kiss Keith?_

_Kelsi: Like two minutes ago while you freaks talked. I've been spending the day with Keith_

_Sharpay: You've... spent the day with my Keith?_

_Kelsi: He isn't your Keith, he's mine now_

_Andrew: Somebody better get that girl out of here _(Sharpay jumps out of the chair and chases Kelsi off)

_Keith: Sup?_

_Troy: Sup?_

_Keith: Can I beat you up?_

_Troy: Can I knee you in the balls?_

_Keith: Can I beat you up?_

_Troy: Can I knock you out?_

_Keith: I'm gonna beat you up_

_Troy: I'm gonna go get a burrito_

_Keith: can I join?_

_Troy: Are you gonna hurt me?_

_Keith: not if you pay_

_Troy: Okay... but you're getting a small drink _(the two walk away)

_**Me:**_ They're getting drinks... during the middle of the interview? Whatever, **bb405**, you're up

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** First of all, Sharpay, I don't think I'm cooler than you, I _know_ I'm cooler than you, so, put that in your designer shoes and smoke it. What happened last month, all the details

_Sharpay: Now, that's definitely a tale worth telling. Okay, so, last month was me and Ry's annual cruise thingy. So, we hopped upon that Carnival ship right. Well, it was eight day, seven night cruise, and we each got our own suites. On the first night, we went to the dance. Ryan, of course, left the dance the second he spotted this really great shopping center. Me, well, I kept on dancing. I was the center of attention, because I'm, well, me. About an hour after getting there, after dancing with countless hot guys during tons of songs, I retired to a seat near the bar to grab me a drink. I spun and was about to order when a guy sits next to me. He orders two virgin drinks and says one for me and one for the lady. I was about to turn and give him a peice of my mind, when I noticed who it was. Drew was next to me and I nearly fainted seeing him there. Long story short, we spent the week together on that cruise. We walked along the beach and he filled me in on everything with crazy over there _(points towards Gabriella)_ and of course Ryan met some girl, she was okay, nothing like the girl's here though_

_Ryan: She was perfect, up until Shar chased her off_

_Sharpay: Ryan, she was no good, she used your spare key to my room to get inside and I swear I lost three shoes and my favorite purse on that trip_

_Ryan: Are you sure Drew didn't take them? You two sure spent a lot of time in that room alone, I seem to remember one night not even being able to sleep because of you_

_Sharpay: Just because you're not cool enough to come to the party we threw in my room, doesn't mean you should blame us. Now, where was I?_

_Andrew: Shar, that covers the trip_

_Sharpay: Yeah, we don't need to mention the Virgin Islands_

_Andrew: Yeah, doubt they want to know 'bout that_

_Gabriella: I do_

_Sharpay: well, _(beep)_ you, no one cares what you want_

_Andrew: Shar, now play nice_

_Sharpay" I'll try_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** Drew, does Gabi get on your nerves when she's too smart? Do you ever wish you and Sharpay could get together for one last time?

_Andrew: Yes, she does! She is absolutely crazy at times. And at times, I want to just pull an old Jack and disappear_

_Chad: old Jack?_

_Andrew: Do like Captain Jack Sparrow and ditch the ladies when they bring up too much trouble?_

_Sharpay: Speaking like pirates, who would I play?_

_Chad: Hm... you'd play the role of... you'd be like the rum_

_Sharpay: Do I even want to know how that makes sense in your mind?_

_Andrew: Wait, I see what he's saying_

_Everybody: You do?_

_Andrew: Well, yeah, everybody loves rum. Nobody can avoid their obvious want for it. And you do turn the most respectable men into dirty rotten scoundrels_

_Sharpay: I thought that was just you_

_Andrew: Either way, love _(Sharpay giggles)_ And if I wanted to be with Sharpay again I would be_

_Sharpay: a little cocky, aren't we?_

_Andrew: Yes, such as, Sharpay, you and me, tonight, a movie _

_Sharpay: Why not?_

_Gabriella: Does the break up a few hours ago mean anything to either of you? _(Troy walks in with Keith and a bag of burritos)

_Troy: something tells me, they'd go either way_

_Gabriella: you know what, Troy, shut up_

_Troy: fine then, no burritos for you _(hands Chad and everyone else a burrito)

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** Troy, what's the plan? Pick one Gabi or Sharpay and make out with them now

_Troy: The plan is ruined. It was all to destroy who Chad called Gandrew aka Gabriella and Andrew. We had all these cool things to pull off, and now I'm mad at Sharpay because without our help she ruined the relationship and left me with nothing but an empty hole in my heart that could only be filled by the true continuing of a well executed plan_

_Sharpay: Whoa, Troy, sorry_

_Troy: I bet you are _(turns to Gabriella and kisses her)_ look what you've driven me to. Sharpay Evans, I hate you!_

_Sharpay: _(sing-song tone)_ that's not what you said in the closet_

_Troy: Well, _(beep)_ the closet. The closet is old and yesterday's news_

_Chad: Technically, the closet is today's news, since you went in today_

_Troy: Chad, shut up_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** Gabi, are you a bit nervous having Sharpay as Drew's ex, I mean, come on she's nearly as hot as me, you must be crapping yourself

_Gabriella: I must admit, at one point in time, I was nervous, but then Andrew broke up with me, and I turned my attention to other matters _(Troy fixes his hair, or lack-there of)_ like Jason_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** Ryan, I don't think you're gay, I love you

_Ryan: I would say it back, but love is an awfully strong word_

_Sharpay: You told that girl on the boat, what was her name... Kaylee, that you loved her_

_Ryan: Yes, but, she was a cruise girl, you never have to hear from them again_

_Sharpay: Ryan, that sounded positively awful, I thought you better than that_

_Ryan: and I thought you better than to spend the week with an ex who has a girlfriend_

_Sharpay: Shut up, Ryan_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** Chad, you're the hottest guy, sorry Troy, but you look like Zac Efron and Zac has the worst acne and is really ugly, I don't like his hair and well, if you're anatomy is _anything_ like Zac's then well, you're screwed... or maybe not

_Troy: You're mean. I have done nothing to you_

_Chad: I like her, she complimented me_

_Troy: I wish I knew where the glue gun was_

_Chad: Don't even mention the god forsaken glue gun, it still haunts my nightmares_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** I'm intrigued by the glue gun thing, explain. Also, any of you guys scared of thunder? It's doing that right now and I'm friggin' terrified! If so, which one of the girls'boys would you want to 'comfort' you?

_Chad: One, don't mention the glue gun, Sharpay has deadly aim and it took me over three weeks to get back to normal after that. And I'm not scared of thunder storms_

_Sharpay: Well, I was hanging out with Andrew next door at his cousin's house. We looked online and I saw something coming up. It said as a headline on a blog, The Mind of Sharpay Evans, so, of course, being me, I ran outside and Drew followed. I then ran into my house and up to my room, to see Chad downloading something. I didn't know what, but I didn't like it. I started yelling at him. He screamed. I then ran out of the room and came back in two minutes later to see Chad and Andrew wrestling. Chad appeared to have a whipped cream can in his hands, and was saying something like let me do my job. Andrew was trying to wrestle it away from him and was saying things like, back off my girl. I got their attention and with one look towards me and my loaded hot glue gun, Chad ran onto the balcony and jumped off and then _(cue Chad kissing her)

_Andrew: Wait! What! Did he just kiss her?_

_Troy: Probably to shut her up, she has been known to stop talking when she's kissing_

_Andrew: He can't kiss her, they're... they're... they're wrong. simple as that_

_Troy: Stop being so dramatic, you act as if Sharpay is magically going to decide that she wants to date Chad again and they're going to get back together and she's going to start ignoring you _(Chad and Sharpay pull back; Sharpay with a daze expression)

_Chad: um... yeah_

_Sharpay: what you said_

_Andrew: Sharpay, are you okay?_

_Sharpay: I will be... Chad, how about you and I go for some ice cream_

_Chad: What about your movie with Andrew?_

_Sharpay: What movie? Who's Andrew?_

_Chad: That works for me _(Andrew turns to Troy with a shocked look)

_Troy: _(looks at his hands)_ I must use this power for good. A truck full of hot super models is gonna stop here _(turns towards the door and waits)_ Dang it! Oh, well, I hate thunder storms. Last time there was one, I had Kelsi nearby. We both screamed and then we started singing and playing the piano to distract us from the creepy storm outside_

_Sharpay: Last time, there was a thunder storm, Ryan and I sat around and ate ice cream on his bed, talking about anything and everything on our minds, until the storm ran over_

_Gabriella: Last time there was a storm, I was with Chad down by Bailey's Burritos. We ran inside and ate burritos until we puked. It completely distracted me from the storm_

_Andrew: Last time there was a storm, I was with my cat Sme. I sat and ate cookies, Sme had milk and I waited for the fire department to come and get us out of the dang on barn_

_Zeke: I cooked smores with a fire in the living room_

_Jason: I had my darling girlfriend, Kelsi, to help me a few months back. She put a movie in her portable DVD player, and we were watching it._

_Kelsi: I usually help the wimpy guys, who need help, but I'd love to be comforted by any of the gang_

_Ryan: I like to be with Shar, because she keeps me calm and laughing. Every time thunder claps, she screams and I laugh._

_Sharpay: Don't laugh at me, I don't laugh at you when you wake up in the middle of the night screaming out Elizabeth_

_Gabriella: _(hands on her hips)_ Who's Elizabeth?_

_Ryan: No one, no one at all _(phone rings; Ryan answers)_ Oh, hello Lizzie... no, I didn't just tell someone you don't exist... no that someone was not a girl... yes, I was not talking to Gabriella... I'll tell Gabi you said hi... yes, I promise to get Drew to sign the book... okay, okay, stop badgering me woman! Yes, I'm sorry... I get it, no tones... alright... later Lizzie _(hangs up)_ Lizzie, is the girl I tutor. She's thirteen and absolutely in love with me. She scares me_

_Sharpay: Oh, I love Lizzie, she reminds me of me when I was younger, only more angry and guy obsessed_

_Troy: Is that even possible? _(Ryan nods his head)_ I pray for you_

_**Me:**_ Well, today, has definitely been something. I guess, I need a vaca from this. I'll be back after a while. Next time let's focus on our two most talked about couples Troyella and Troypay. What happened in that closet? What happened at the fair last month? Why is Sharpay always so keen to find out about Troy? Why is Gabriella so protective of him? Why did Gabriella and Sharpay fight during homeroom? Who knows?

_Sharpay: Don't give them ideas! I don't like when they have ideas and nothing happened in the closet_

_Troy: Are you sure?_

_Sharpay: Troy, not now, come on guys, ignore her, for once in your life, do the opposite of what she's asking and don't review, press that button and I will come find you and hurt you!_

_Gabriella: And I'll be right with her, I just did like everything you've wanted me to, don't start more trouble. And no more dares seriously._

_**Me:**_ You heard them, folks, leave tons of reviews and give tons of dares, later

_Sharpay: And to think I was about to invite you to my sleepover_

_**Me:**_ Hm... sleepover... I like that idea

_Sharpay: well, too bad _(walks away; everyone else follows)

_**Me:**_ Next time we'll go deep into the minds of the girl's, we're going into... sleepover county. I'm sure we'll get some delish details there, and you guys may finally hear the entire story behind the Chadpay Fight so long ago


	10. Sleepover Time

07/10/2007 18:30:00

_**You Do The Interview #10**_

-

_**Me:**_ Okay, this is a special treat for all of you out there in fanfiction land. I'm here with the girls of the gang and it's all about the sleepover

_Sharpay: Before we say anything, I have got to know one thing _(pauses dramatically)_ does anybody have a problem with pepperoni pizza?_

_Kelsi: Pepperoni's kind of bother me_

_Sharpay: Too bad, that's what I'm ordering now let's get this party started_

_**Me:**_ Wait, before that and before any of the idiotic boys have a chance to find us, why don't you tell us the story of the Chadpay fight?

_Sharpay:_ _Sorry, I can't. I promised Chaddie-poo I wouldn't tell anyone_

_Taylor: Chaddie-poo?_

_Sharpay: Oh, yeah, I give all the guys nicknames_

_Kelsi: Why?_

_Sharpay: It's fun and it bothers the guys. I mean, seriously I have a name for everyone... except Zeke_

_Gabriella: Why not Zeke?_

_Sharpay: I don't know, one never came to mind for Zeke, the junior stalker never got one_

_Taylor: Why don't you ask your boyfriend to give him one?_

_Sharpay: I don't have a boyfriend. Ew. I hate labels, I like being free to date around_

_Gabriella: You are such a slut_

_Sharpay: No, I'm not, I just enjoy having a little fun_

_Gabriella: Sure you could have some fun with Zeke if you tried_

_Sharpay: Ew, no, I would never date Zeke_

_Kelsi: Didn't you date him once, though?_

_Sharpay: No I... oh yeah I did... dark time in my life_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** Sharpay, you're a bit of a slut, aren't you? You just admitted to liking Troy, do you want anything to happen with you two?

_Sharpay: Why does everybody call me a slut? Just because I like guys and guys like me, I'm called a slut_

_Gabriella: It's not that you like guys and guys like you, it's that you're always flirting with guys and kissing the guys and cracking jokes with the guys_

_Sharpay: I just think you guys are jealous that the guys want me over you, like Andrew for example_

_Gabriella: He does not want you over me_

_Sharpay: Right, then how come he missed your birthday party? It wasn't because he was sick, it was because I had a show that day. I'm his top priority and you're just some way for him to keep busy when I have other things to do. Everything you said earlier, you know, when you supposedly made me feel so weak and all, yeah, wasn't too far off. I am self-centered, I admit it. I do care about myself over others. But I care about some other people, too. I just don't care too much for you_

_Gabriella: Uh, _(beep)

_Sharpay: Keep it coming, babe, doesn't matter what you say, because I'm gonna be okay. Um, I do want something to happen with Troy, he's cute, and funny, and charming, but at the same time he's annoying, self-centered and just a big pain. I don't know, Troy Bolton is interesting what can I say?_

_Kelsi: How about that he's beautiful?_

_Sharpay: Well, that's a given, but then again we do have to account his acne problem, if it wasn't for me the entire world would see his terrible dis-configuration_

_Taylor: huh?_

_Kelsi: She means she put make-up on Troy so no one could notice his pimples and stuff_

_Taylor: Ew! Troy wears make-up!_

_Gabriella: Tons of people do, especially celebrities_

_**Me:**_ What does make-up have to do with anything?

_Sharpay: If it wasn't for make-up you'd have to see certain people for what they really are... ugly_

_Ryan: Shar, that was mean_

_Sharpay: what are you doing here?_

_Ryan: I live here, duh!_

_Gabriella: Ryan, didn't we say only girls tonight?_

_Ryan: I'm throwing my own manly overnight bash, thank you very much_

_Gabriella: you're spying on us_

_Ryan: Hey, whatever you want to call it the guys are coming _(door opens)

_Troy: Who missed me?_

_Kelsi: I didn't_

_Chad: I have an idea, we combine our parties_

_Sharpay: No_

_Andrew: I like that idea_

_Keith: Why are you always around?_

_Andrew: I like bothering the gang_

_Keith: If it wasn't for the free food I was promised I'd be gone_

_Zeke: Go ahead and leave no one wants you here anyway_

_Keith: What did you say baker boy?_

_Troy: I think he said leave because no one wants you here anyway_

_Keith: You know, Bolton, you're really going the right way for a beating_

_Troy: Oh, bring it on Keith_

_Sharpay: Hey losers, shut up. You can stay as long as you wimps don't ruin our fun_

_Ryan: Fine by me_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** Haha, I'm sorry Troy, I have nothing against you and I'm sure you're hot, just not as hot as Chad! Troy, what do you like about Gabi and Sharpay?

_Troy: Wait, you some what insult me then ask me a question? That's screwed up. Gabi is sweet and smart and just a joy to be around, Sharpay is sassy and sarcastic and... um... yeah_

_Sharpay: Troy, are you trying to say something?_

_Troy: What do you think I'm trying to say?_

_Sharpay: I think you're trying to say you need mental help and a hospital. She gets compliments i get called sarcastic, I feel so loved_

_Andrew: Pay-pay, you're sarcastic, deal with it_

_Sharpay: I know I'm sarcastic but Gabi gets called sweet and smart and I get called sassy and sarcastic_

_Troy: Well, you're sexy, too, if that helps_

_Sharpay: Wow, that helps a lot_

_Troy: see_

_Sharpay: I was being god _(beep)_ sarcastic, I don't want to be called sexy, I want to be called beautiful, I want respect!_

_Zeke: I have respect for you_

_Sharpay: you fear me and stalk me, that's not respect you freak_

_Kelsi: He was only trying to help_

_Sharpay: Why don't you just go make-out with Keith again! I'll be back _(leaves room)

_Troy: What was up with the meltdown?_

_Andrew: She always has a meltdown. I believe this one was triggered by_

_Chad: _(interrupting)_ I think she's PMSing _(girls gasp)_ I mean, seriously_

_Taylor: How can you be so insensitive?_

_Chad: Baby, I've been insensitive since I was two, ain't gonna change_

_Gabriella: You jerk _(slaps Chad)

_Chad: aw, you're not storming off_

_Gabriella: there are more questions, but don't think when those cameras stop rolling you're off the hook_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** What do you guys think would have happened if Gabi had NEVER moved there?

_Chad: If she never moved here, I'd probably still be dating Taylor_

_Zeke: If she never moved here, Sharpay wouldn't have had Gabriella and Taylor to point out little things to her like when I'm watching and she probably would have given me a chance_

_Ryan: If she never moved here, Troy would probably still be looking through those freaky slash sections online_

_Troy: Dude, that was one time_

_Ryan: One? I caught you like four times looking at slash stories with not only you and me stuck in mixes but with me and Chad and you and Chad and the really creepy Sharpay and Kelsi romance_

_Troy: Actually... that one I can see happening, Kelsi has always been the quiet type who knows, and Sharpay's just Sharpay, she likes people never specifies_

_Sharpay: You sick person!_

_Troy: I thought you were gone_

_Sharpay: I was right outside the room, you loser_

_Troy: So... would you ever date Kelsi?_

_Sharpay: No. Why would I date Kelsi?_

_Troy: If you were gay or bi who would you pick to date?_

_Sharpay: date or make-out with?_

_Troy: either_

_Sharpay: Hm... give me a sec, uh, if Gabi never moved here, I wouldn't be having this discussion_

**writersblock142**__ OMG, Troy, how can you prefer Sharpay to Gabi? You know that you and Gabs are perfect for each other and if you don;t care about Gabi, how come you were going to try and break Andrew and Gabi up?

_Troy: I just do... at times. My liking changes. I only wanted to break Andrew and Gabi up because I remembered the time I came over to play some PS3 with Ryan and heard Sharpay talking to Andrew on the phone. They were laughing and flirting and everything_

_Sharpay: I flirt with everyone, it means nothing_

_Troy: But then Sharpay was all and I quote _(goes into a girly voice)_ Oh, Andrew, you're just so funny, wonder why we ever broke up?_ (leaves voice) _and then he;s all because you wanted to go out with Derek and then she's all Derek is so yesterday, I'd rather be with you any day, and Andrew froze and said... _(Andrew covers Troy's mouth)

_Andrew: Shut up or I'll hurt you_

_Troy: You didn't say that, you said that you'd love to be with her, too_

_Andrew: And then I mentioned that I was still with Gabriella and it wasn't going to change_

_Troy: Then she said as far as you know and hung up, I wanted to help speed along the process and if Gabriella wanted me to comfort her in the end, I wouldn't say no_

_Andrew: You're a terrible person_

_Troy: at least I don't flirt with ex-girlfriends_

_Sharpay: You flirt with me everyday, you idiot_

_Troy: Okay, so, maybe that was a lie, I do flirt with one ex-girlfriend_

_Sharpay: thank you_

_Andrew: was there a point in the beginning?_

_Sharpay: Troy doesn't want to admit he wanted break you guys up because he wanted to try his luck with Gabriella_

_Andrew: oh_

_Gabriella: is that all you can say? He was planning to break us up and all you can say is, oh!_

_Andrew: um, yeah_

_**Me:**_ Here let's focus on something else, let's play truth or dare

_Sharpay: Yea! Gabriella, truth or dare?_

_Gabriella: dare_

**XoXbAbYbXoX:** Gabriella, I dare you to go to Troy's house and _(whispers rest into Gabriella's ear)_

_Gabriella: Do I have to?_

_Everybody: Yes_

_Gabriella: be right back _(leaves out front door; Sharpay loads the glue gun)

_Troy: Can I take her turn?_

_Sharpay: No, we just need to do something else while we wait_

_Chad: let's play spin the bottle_

_Andrew: Only if i'm next to him instead of across, I ain't kissing no guys _(Ryan grabs a bottle; everyone gets in a circle)

_Sharpay: My party, I spin first_

_Taylor: go ahead_

_Sharpay: come on, come on, do me good bottle _(spins the bottle)

_**Me:**_ Everything is hushed as it spins round and round and round and round, it's slowing down. Ooh, wait, no way!

_Sharpay: I hate this game_

_Chad: Really? I love it_

_Sharpay: Yeah, whatever _(moves from seat)

_Zeke: Chad, you are the man_

_Chad: I know _(Sharpay kisses Zeke)

_Troy: ten seconds, eleven seconds, twelve seconds, didn't she say she didn't like him?_

_Andrew: Whether she likes a guy or not, if he's a good kisser she'll be around a moment or two_

_Gabriella: I'm back _(Sharpay pulls away)

_Sharpay: dang it! I can't use the gun_

_Zeke: Chad, I love you_

_Chad: Dude, I thought you were straight_

_Troy: He's only saying that because he got to kiss Sharpay_

_Zeke: Like you wouldn't kill to be in my position_

_Troy: Who's got a knife?_

_Sharpay: Gabriella, just pick your person already_

_Gabriella: Troy, truth or dare?_

_Troy: truth_

_Gabriella: Are you mad that Zeke just kissed Sharpay? And it lasted?_

_Troy: not at all, not at... okay, maybe a little. Andrew, truth or dare?_

_Andrew: truth_

_Troy: Seriously, if you had to choose right now between Sharpay or Gabriella who would you pick?_

_Andrew: Right now? as in this moment in time, Gabi_

_Sharpay: I really am starting to hate you, Montez_

_Andrew: but only because I'm skeptical in the ways of Shar's love, she seems committed one second but then the next she's kissing stalker boy_

_Sharpay: it was spin the bottle, Drew_

_Andrew: Right, so, the time I visited you and caught you and Zeke making out in your backyard was spin the bottle, too?_

_Sharpay: you were there?_

_Andrew: Yeah, the entire time_

_Sharpay: Why didn't you say anything?_

_Andrew: I'd hate to kill the moment_

_Sharpay: it was nothing, I was... I was... yeah, I got nothing. Okay, so, maybe I did give Zeke a chance for a while, but it didn't last that long_

_Troy: how long did it last?_

_Sharpay: two months_

_Andrew: you know what, Troy, shut up, truth or dare?_

_Troy: dare, baby_

**i-got-one-and-you-dont:** hey Troy, I dare you to make-out with Kelsi and Jason, and you're cute

_Troy: Okay, the Kelsi one, no problem, but you want me to make-out with Jason_

_Gabriella: you know, they may mean that they want you to make out with Kelsi and that they think Jason is cute_

_Chad: Too bad I like the other version better, Troy's locking lips with a dude_

_Sharpay: You can always go in a closet if it helps_

_Troy: I hate you all _(walks towards a closet, Kelsi and Jason go too)

_Andrew: So, more spinning the bottle?_

_Gabriella: yep and it's my turn _(spins and it lands on Ryan)

_Ryan: must be my lucky day _(pulls Gabriella to him)

_Andrew: Why can't we just play strip poker like normal people?_

_Taylor: because when we have you guys playing it's not right, you guys wouldn't be playing, you'd be drooling_

_Andrew: You say it like it's a bad thing _(Ryan and Gabriella pull apart; the closet people return)

_Sharpay: so, Troy, how does it feel?_

_Troy: how does what feel?_

_Sharpay: well, you know, kissing a guy for the first time can be a very life changing event_

_Troy: you're evil, you know that, right? _(Sharpay nods)_ good_

_**Me:**_ Okay, it looks like someone has a lot to say, so **chris tea xx** come on down

**chris tea xx:** Hi again you guys! in the recent chapter, you guys were deffo back and forth troyella and troypay! Troy, YOU'RE AN IDIOT! YOU CHOSE GABRIELLA ON MY QUESTION JUST CAUSE OF HER SHOES?!?! OH MY! EVIL. But i still love you. By the way Gabby, I DID love those shoes.

_Gabriella: Thank you_

_Sharpay: By the way, I still want my shoes back, Gabi_

_Gabriella: they look better on me_

_Sharpay: no they do not_

**chris tea xx:** Sharpay, I dare you to give Troy a lap dance. And Andrew, back off! It;s a dare, and I like dares

_Sharpay: You're joking, right?_

_Troy: I don't think they're joking_

_Sharpay: You're gonna enjoy this aren't you?_

_Troy: yes I am_

_**Me:**_ since you are all such good and pure hearted innocents _(a few people cough nervously)_ I'm going to cover the camera for a second or two _(screen goes black and you hear music play)_

_Andrew: _(only heard not seen)_ You've done this before, haven't you?_

_Gabriella: If this doesn't prove she's a slut nothing will_

_Andrew: Seriously, she seems to be experienced_

_Sharpay: Oh, shut up!_

_Troy: I love _**chris tea xx**

_**Me:**_ Ding, back to light _(everything is visible again and you see Sharpay glaring at Troy)_

_Troy: you know you enjoyed that just as much as me_

_Sharpay: you're a perv_

_Troy: And I'm okay with that_

**chris tea xx:** Gabriella, I dare you to bring out a glue gun, point it Chad... and see his reaction

_Gabriella: oh Chad _(grabs the glue gun)

_Chad: Yes Gabi... _(sees gun) _Holy _(beep)_ run for your lives _(runs around in circles screaming and then jumps out window... from second floor)

_Gabriella: Ooh, that's gotta hurt_

**chris tea xx:** Chad, I'm sorry for being so mean to you. It's fun. But it's okay, you're cute. Not as cute as Troy or Ryan though. JUST SAYING. Sorry my words "hurt" as you say. I'm high on ice cream

_Chad: First you make me jump out a window then you call me cute then you insult me, you know how they say sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you. Well, falling out a window may leave a widow and words will surely hurt you._

_Sharpay: you're an idiot_

_Chad: _(looks down) _I know_

**chris tea xx:** Speaking of Ryan, WILL YOU SIGN MY HAT?! And o yeah... here's my question, did you seriously CRY when you heard Gabi was dating andrew?

_Ryan: I will sign your hat, just send it to me and I did not cry. We were making onion stew and chopping them up and something got in my eye_

_Sharpay: Ryan, we all know you love Gabriella why not admit it?_

_Ryan: Sharpay, we all know you love Kelsi why not admit it?_

_Sharpay: Okay, that one was harsh. Just because these so-called author's on fanfic think Kelsi and I have something going on doesn't mean anything_

_Ryan: right, so, you just so happened to go to certain places the days she was working and hang out_

_Sharpay: how was i supposed to know she worked at the nail salon _

_Ryan: I told you_

_Sharpay: when?_

_Ryan: right after homeroom ended_

_Sharpay: that explains why I didn't know, I spend the time after homeroom before first period text messaging Drew-drop_

**chris tea xx:** Gabi and Andrew, I dare and WANT you guys to get back together. You guys are so cute. Last one, and I'm back with Troy. Tell me what you did and SAID to Sharpay in the closet last chapter. Actually, tell everyone. Please. I called you cute and hot million times. _(smiles big)_

_Gabi: Andrew, I'm sorry for what I said to Sharpay even though she is a big fat _(beep)

_Andrew: I'm not sorry about what you said to Sharpay. Wanna give us another go?_

_Gabi: yes _(kisses him)

_Ryan: Why? _(tear slides down cheek) _Sharpay! _(Sharpay moves the bowl of onions from under him)

_Troy: Well, we went inside the closet and i kissed her. And then we kissed some more. Then we pulled back and she started laughing, and then I laughed. And then we started leaning in again and then I saw a spider and jumped, hitting my head on the wall. and then there was laughing and me squealing, then she took my shoe and killed the bug but i kept freaking out and yeah_

_Sharpay: that's not what happened_

_Troy: _(whispering)_ they don't have to know that_

_Sharpay: yeah, you're still a freak_

_Troy: A freak you want to freak_

_Sharpay: ew, you perv_

**x Estebanita x:** Chad, have you seen the new Pirates of the Caribbean film? It rocks my socks o yes

_Chad: I saw it, me and Shar went to see it with Dominic and his twin sister Veronica_

_Sharpay: By the way, Chad, Veronica said to call her_

_Chad: but I never got her number_

_Sharpay: I know, I threw it away_

_Chad: then how do I call her?_

_Sharpay: you don't, see how this works_

**x Estebanita x:** Speaking of socks, Troy, how many pairs do you have?

_Troy: Hm, let me think_

_Chad: I know how many socks I have, a pair and a spare_

_Andrew: No wonder your feet smell like a dead lion's hide_

**x Estebanita x:** Speaking of pairs, what happened in that closet?

_Sharpay: well, this is a sleepover and I am the type to spill everything so. I walked in right and then Troy said some stuff and then naturally we kissed. Nice kiss, Troy's a good kisser. Then _(Troy covers her mouth)

_Troy: I could have sworn we made a deal about what happens in the closet, stays in the closet_

_Sharpay: Aww, but I like to share_

_Troy: then share the time you and this Dominic guy snuck into Darbus' house but not the closet_

_Sharpay: I can't tell about my time with Dominic, it's sacred_

_Troy: and our time is not?_

_Sharpay: not really_

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Hey guys, Kels, have you ever written a sonata?

_Kelsi: I can't speak any language but English and geek_

_Chad: I speak jock and oh yeah whatever language Sharpay talks in_

_Sharpay: it's called shut the heck up you idiot_

_Chad: Okay, I speak English, Jock, and Shut-the-heck-up-you-idiot_

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Gabi, I just noticed you look a lot like Tin-Tin from Thunderbirds and this girl who's in love with London Tipton... hm... coincidence? I THINK NOT!

_Gabriella: I have a cousin who for some reason calls herself Tin-tin and I have a sister who's obsessed with London_

_Sharpay: You have a sister?_

_Gabriella: You didn't know that?_

_Andrew: You have a sister?_

_Gabriella: She lives in Boston, she goes to school there, you kind of met her last year_

_Andrew: Oh, the freaky chick... she doesn't look like you_

_Gabriella: You saw her on Halloween, of course she didn't look like me_

_Ryan: If you have a sister why isn't she here?_

_Gabriella: She chose the option of staying with our grandmother in Boston, I got sick of the cold_

_Sharpay: Really? I love Boston. Me and Ry go every year to visit our cousin Maddie_

_Andrew: Maddie's hot_

_Ryan: Maddie looks like Shar_

_Andrew: Why do you think she's hot? Hello?_

_Ryan: I really shouldn't have even tried_

_Andrew: No, you shouldn't have_

**future.mrs.zac.efron:** Sharpay, I don't want to sound like everyone else who's speaking to you, so, I'll say OMFG WOW, you're So cool! What happened in the closet, wait, I don't even want to know... lolz. Gabi, how's your uncle? Bye guys, and have fun at this little sleepover, and, save me a burrito!

_Gabi: My uncle... what? _

_Andrew: Don't mind her, she's still confused about the beauty that is me and needs a second. I'll save you a burrito_

_Chad: No, I'm saving her one_

_Troy: guys, why don't we all just go with the fact that I'm saving her a burrito and you guys are just going to give yours to your girlfriends_

_Andrew: Why would I give Gabi a burrito?_

_Chad: I have no girlfriend_

_Kelsi: I'll be your girlfriend_

_Chad: yea!_

_Kelsi: _(smiles then snatches his burrito and runs off)_ We're through_

_Chad: she stole my burrito and broke my heart_

_Sharpay: Stop being such a wimp, take mine _(hands him the burrito)

_Chad: Sharpay, I am forever in love with you_

_Sharpay: Okay, now you sound like Zeke_

**YagottaluvHSM:** I know this is supposed to focus on Troypay and Troyella but I have to ask this question. Ryan, who really is Elizabeth? I know you told us a description of her but why should we believe it?

_Ryan: Elizabeth is the girl I tutor. But there is more. Elizabeth is really jealous of my secret girlfriend Ashley, which isn't so much of a secret anymore since I said that. Hm, well, Ashley is a beautiful young woman who knows me better than anyone else_

_Troy: Is she hot?_

_Chad: Is she a good kisser?_

_Jason: Is she blonde?_

_Ryan: Yes, yes, and yes. Ashley is absolutely the best girlfriend in the world, she didn't get mad when she found out that I was the judge in the wet T-shirt contest the school had a few weeks back_

_Jason: Kelsi attacked me when she found out_

_Chad: I was dating Sharpay at the time, she didn't get mad, but that might have had something to do since she was in the contest_

_Andrew: Wait, you had a wet T-shirt contest and no one called me? You evil bastards_

_Sharpay: Drew, I did call you, and I told you not to come that weekend_

_Andrew: Why?_

_Sharpay: Because Gabriella was gonna be in the contest, duh_

_Andrew: You were in the contest?_

_Gabriella: Yup! Me and Shar tied for first, she got $250 and so did I_

_Andrew: What'd you do with the money?_

_Gabriella: Put it with Shar's and go to the spa for the rest of the weekend_

_Sharpay: Remember the cute masseuse_

_Gabriella: Remember him? Please, he gave me his number_

_Sharpay: Now, that's the way to roll_

**YagottaluvHSM:** Sharpay, what really did happen in the closet and is their really a company that has hot men fan you and feed you chocolate covered strawberries? If there is can you give me the number?

_Sharpay: First, Troysie doesn't want me to tell. Second, there isn't yet but believe me, I am setting it up. So far, Zeke and Jason have agreed to be fanners and Troy, Chad, Ryan, and Andrew have said they'd be willing to wear whatever you request and feed you chocolate covered strawberries. Me and Gabi tested this out earlier today and believe me, we're gonna make a fortune, that is if we decide to let other girls give it a try_

**YagottaluvHSM:** Gabriella did you and Troy ever have a secret affair going on that we don't know about? Troy, how come you won't ask out Sharpay?

_Gabriella: No, we didn't have an affair_

_Sharpay: What about the dates at his house by the pool?_

_Gabriella: Those don't count, Ryan was there, too_

_Sharpay: Ooh, getting freaky with two guys at the same time, looks like someone made a Gabriella sandwich_

_Gabriella: You're such a slut_

_Sharpay: Oh please, you can't say the guys didn't propose a group hug while you guys were wet and you were in your bikini_

_Gabriella: So maybe they did_

_Sharpay: yup, don't question it, the guys tried to make a Gabriella sandwich_

_Troy: Last time I tried asking out Sharpay, she laughed at me, and last time I tried asking out Gabriella, she said I was a self-centered jock who could jump off a cliff and fall off a mountain and when I tried my luck with Sharpay's hot cousin who looks like her twin, Maddie, do you know what she said? she said that if I ever wanted a chance with her I had to learn that she was not just a pretty face and then she gave me an ultimatum. I hate women_

_Sharpay: OMG, Troy just admitted he's gay!_

_Troy: I'm not gay, I hate women. You guys are all overly emotional_

_Sharpay: You are so dead_

_Troy: Well, it seems that I have passed my limit for rude remarks, take it away Kay _(runs off)

_**Me:**_ Troy, just stop talking, Sharpay, before you kill him, we have a question for everyone?

**schmoopoo:** DO ANY OF YOU GUYS LIKE WAFFLES?!

_Sharpay: I love waffles, you can fill the little indents with syrup it's so cute_

_Zeke: I prefer pancakes_

_Andrew: I prefer French toast_

_Chad: How come all the good stuff comes from France? French toast, French fries, French girls_

_Taylor: I'm not even going to say anything on that one, waffles are great_

**LivinInLove:** hey everyone, Gabi, I think you were so right to yell at Sharpay and she deserved it _(high fives Gabi)_ sorry, Shar, you're just evil, no offense, people say I am too, but… not for the same reasons you are. Okay, to my questins… hm, what was my question? Okay, first, Gabriella, if Troy were to come into the room right at this very moment and just kissed you, what would be your response?

_Gabriella: What kind of question is…_ (door opens and Troy walks back through; grabs Gabriella and kisses her passionately)

_Sharpay: I take it that's her reaction, kiss back, and this is after she gets back together with Drew, and they say I'm not a good girlfriend_

_Andrew: You left me for my best friend_

_Sharpay: You went after my best friend after that too_

_Andrew: Not my fault, she has a British accent, and she was on a long vacation, what happens in Boston, stays in Boston, even when she dumped me it sounded great_

_Sharpay: you're a pig_

_Andrew: A pig with good taste_

_Sharpay: Then why are you dating her? _(points to Gabriella who's looking at Troy shocked; Troy scratches his head)

_Andrew: Everyone wants me to_

_Troy: They wanted me to kiss her, I was just listening_

_Sharpay: if everyone wanted you to kiss Ryan, would you?_

_Troy: If they paid me_

_Sharpay: I'll pay you_

_Troy: cash first _(Sharpay run off to get her wallet)

_Ryan: Troy, don't do it_

_Troy: Dude, with the cash she'd pay, you could buy some new lips_

_Ryan: I'm not Paris Hilton, I don't want to change my face_

_Troy: Then I suggest you run_

_Ryan: Would you really ruin our friendship for money?_

_Troy: …yes_

**LivinInLove:** Sharpay, do you really care about Troypay? I mean like… do you like the idea of it?

_Sharpay: okay, everyone seems to be asking me that question, what do you want me to say? Troy Bolton, even though I act like I hate you the truth is I'm madly in love with you? I'm not- _(Troy kisses her)

_Andrew: Does Troy have to kiss every girl here?_

_Chad: Troy's on this whole kick to figure who he likes better judging by their kissing skills_

_Jason: He's gonna end up choosing Sharpay then, she's an excellent kisser _(everyone looks at him)_ okay, you sound surprised that I went out with Sharpay_

_Chad: You went out with Sharpay?_

_Jason: Not long_

_Andrew: How long?_

_Jason: Hm, let me think… a year_

_Ryan: Wait, she actually stayed with you for a year? _(Jason nods)_ without cheating on you or kissing any other guys at all during that time? _(Jason nods again)_ How'd you pull that off? She's only been faithful in three relationships according to my count, the one with Andrew, the one with this guy Gerald in fourth grade, and you_

_Jason: It was a fun run_

_Chad: My only question is who ended it?_

_Sharpay: It was me_

_Ryan: I knew it! Of course she ended it, so, who was right after him?_

_Sharpay: I didn't date anybody after him for a while, I broke it off with him because of our parents divorce Ryan_

_Ryan: Wait a second, you mean, but then, you're actually capable of being a good girlfriend?_

_Sharpay: Yes, but it's more fun to be a bad one, you can do whatever and the guy expects it, like when I was with Chad, i joined the band _The Speeding Bullets_ and the guys were totally flirting with me and Chad was all, forget it, why try and he started hanging out with Taylor and then I dumped him because the lead guitarist had pretty eyes and he didn't give a pretzel from a gas station as a birthday present_

_Chad: What? I thought it was the thought that counts_

_Sharpay: What idiot told you that?_

_Chad: Your mother_

_Sharpay: Oh, I'm gonna knock the _(beep)_ out of you_

_Chad: I'll pay you not to_

_Sharpay: cash first _(holds hand out; Chad looks around and jumps out window)

_**Me:**_ Yeah… I'm just gonna say next question

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Ryan, I just wanted to say, you ROCK dude! I know the gang says stuff concerning your supposed uncoolness and liking of the same sex. Just want you to know, I don't even pay attention to it. You're even cuter and funnier and nicer and all around better than any of the guys here. (sorry Troy). Oh and I love hats on you, don't ever change, you snexy rascal. Unless you ever plan on adapting a British accent, because that would SO up your hotness factor.

_Ryan: okay, I don't say this everyday, but seriously, I love you, you're awesome and for once no one is insulting me. I tried the British accent thing in one of our cruise trips and I had tons of girls who thought I was some foreign star. Best cruise ever._

_Sharpay: Ryan, wasn't that the cruise where our parents actually gave you a curfew and made you stay in my room with me to make sure you didn't do anything stupid?_

_Ryan: Yeah it was, I didn't like that effect in the end though. But really, Shar, you know the foreign star thing was brilliant_

_Sharpay: only dumb people believe those_

_Ryan: You believed that one French guy that he was famous_

_Sharpay: What he looked like a model to me?_

_Ryan: Yeah, and when he said his uncle was Justin Timberlake he was serious_

_Sharpay: You know I didn't believe him after that_

_Ryan: Drew saw you two making out by the pool_

_Sharpay: We were not making out_

_Andrew: Yes you were, and the guy did try to get further with you_

_Sharpay: And the girl you left me for had two different STD's_

_Andrew: Why do you think I told her it'd be better if we saw other people and sent her to the football captain?_

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Chad, I'm curious to see what your hairstyle looks like. Has it ever been short? You have great hair, but does it ever get in the way of anything? Like, per say, has anything gotten caught in it?

_Chad: It was short, but only when I got Sharpay angry. The only thing that ever got stuck in it was Fern_

_Andrew: Who's Fern?_

_Chad: My old best friend _(shows him a picture)

_Andrew: That's a chicken_

_Chad: A chicken named Fern_

_Andrew: Who names a chicken Fern?_

_Chad: Sharpay_

_Andrew: Why'd you name a chicken Fern?_

_Sharpay: I could have named him Jack, but Fern sounded better to me_

_Andrew: You were going to name a chicken Jack?_

_Sharpay: Jack Chicken_

_Andrew: you're crazy_

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Sharpay, for the love of Drew, what happened between you and Chad?

_Sharpay: Okay, so, Drew and I were relaxing __at his cousin's house. We looked online and I saw something coming up. It said as a headline on a blog, The Mind of Sharpay Evans, so, of course, being me, I ran outside and Drew followed. I then ran into my house and up to my room, to see Chad downloading something. I didn't know what, but I didn't like it. I started yelling at him. He screamed. I then ran out of the room and came back in two minutes later to see Chad and Andrew wrestling. Chad appeared to have a whipped cream can in his hands, and was saying something like let me do my job. Andrew was trying to wrestle it away from him and was saying things like, back off my girl. I got their attention and with one look towards me and my loaded hot glue gun, Chad ran onto the balcony and jumped off and then I shot some glue onto the ground and towards his hair, and his shoe got stuck. The idiot didn't have enough sense to take off the shoe and then he touched his hair and his hand got stuck. I went down and with Drew's help, we pulled him back into my house. I called over Troy and said to hurry. He came and his job was to help me with this whole Chad prank thing. At the time, I didn't know Troy was partly responsible so he got off right then. Too bad, Chad didn't_

_Chad: You shaved my head and glued my butt to a chair!_

_Sharpay: It wasn't a buzz cut, and besides, it did look kind of cute_

_Chad: My hair was two inches and hot pink_

_Sharpay: The color brought out your eyes_

_Chad: I was the laughing stock for over three months_

_Sharpay: I offered to pay for you to be in the witness protection program_

_Chad: You embarrassed me and ruined my hair_

_Sharpay: I even convinced Ryan to let you call him a fag without him doing anything, I made it up to you eventually_

_Chad: But do you know the pain of knowing that a girl I thought liked me cut my fro? And died it pink? And glued my butt to a chair? And made me watch Dora the Explorer for ten hours straight?_

_Sharpay: That one was Andrew, I was planning on sitting you in Darbus' yard_

_Chad: Sharpay, I thought someone who lives with a secret identity would care about me_

_Sharpay: Chad, I'm sorry, but we are missing one thing I did to you_

_Chad: let's not relive that_

**Outspoken Dreamer:** What went down in the closet with Troy? I triple dog dare you to lip lock with Chad and make all the guys watch.

_Sharpay: The closet was hot. Troysie and I had a very nice conversation_

_Gabriella: in English?_

_Sharpay: Well, you know what they say, kissing is an international language_

_Gabriella: So, you made out with Troy inside a closet?_

_Sharpay: Yes I did, but it was nothing big_

_Troy: Sharpay, that hurts_

_Sharpay: You know what else would hurt? My foot up your _(beep)

_Troy: Why don't you just go make out with Chad_

_Sharpay: okay _(turns to Chad and pulls him to her)

_Troy: I was being sarcastic _

_Andrew: She likes kissing Chad_

_Ryan: And dating Jason_

_Jason: You're just jealous because she likes me more than you_

_Ryan: She's my sister_

_Andrew: You're single, very sexy and hot, brown-eyed, blonde sister_

_Ryan: Okay, you guys are disgusting me_

_Jason: She's got the perfect figure and her smile is breathtaking_

_Andrew: She's a good kisser_

_Zeke: her clothes cling to her curves_

_Andrew: she's a good kisser_

_Troy: And she's got a great personality_

_Andrew: And she's a good kisser_

_Ryan: I take it someone thinks she's a good kisser_

_Andrew: You've kissed her before, you know_

_Troy: You kissed Sharpay before!!! (Sharpay and Chad stop kissing)_

_Ryan: it was for a play I swear_

_Troy: Oh, I'd like to see that play_

_Sharpay: Are you jealous? Of my brother? Seriously, why would anyone be jealous of him?_

_Troy: Well, he's got good hair_

_Chad: And he has a good fashion sense_

_Taylor: And a hot body_

_Kelsi: A devastating voice_

_Gabriella: His eyes are… so beautiful_

_Kelsi: He knows how to dance_

_Chad: And the biggest thing, he gets to see your beautiful smiling face everyday _(girls go aww)

_Sharpay: Chad, you're so sweet_

_Ryan: Beautiful smiling face? You should see her in the morning_

_Sharpay: You jack_(beep)_, maybe I should tell everyone the true story behind the kiss_

_Ryan: Do that and I swear I'll burn your pictures of yourself_

_Sharpay: You wouldn't_

_Ryan: I already put them in my room this morning just in case_

_Sharpay: fine, you got off easy_

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Did what Gabi say hurt you? I felt bad for you then. Don't listen to her, she's just jealous. I dare you to go in that same closet with Chad, and kiss him and lead it to more

_Sharpay: Gabi doesn't hurt me, the only person's whose words hurt me are my sweet lovable… never mind. I know she's jealous and also why does everyone want me to kiss Chad so much? Are you like some Chadpay supporter?_

_Chad: Chadpay? I like it_

_Sharpay: I'm sure you do_

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Troy, did you know the guys were planning on barging in when you and Sharpay were in the closet and clobbering you? How does that make you feel? Would YOU clobber them if one of them was in your place with Sharpay?

_Troy: Okay, in truth, yes, bad, and yes. I knew they planning on coming in because Sharpay said there's a chance the guys are going to want to beat you up, and I said will you kiss it and make it better? And she said yeah, I said then boy do I know where I want to get hit, which caused her to call me a freak when we stepped out the closet a second or two later._

_Ryan: You're sick, man_

_Troy: Yes, but being sick I still get the girls, the only girl you could get would be Darbus_

_Ryan: Okay, ew_

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Drew, WHY COULDN'T YOUR LAST NAME HAVE BEEN SEELEY?! Drew S. is way hot. Gabriella, you evil _(beep)_! I can not believe what you said. Sweet me _(beep)_. But, aside that, what do you have to say about the scandalous photos of you, Sharpay, and Troy getting drunk at that party and… um… other stuff, that got out?

_Gabriella: It's not true, I swear!_

_Andrew: What are you guys talking about?_

_Gabriella: It was Troy's fault really, he's the one who stole the car_

_Troy: Oh, yeah, this coming from the girl who ran over the squirrel_

_Gabriella: I only ran over the squirrel because you and Sharpay were making out right next to me and you hit me in the leg_

_Troy: It's not my fault I'm a teenage guy_

_Sharpay: And it's not my fault I'm a teenage girl with needs_

_Ryan: I hope you just said you're a teenage girl with knees, because if you didn't, I think I have to call Dad_

_Sharpay: I'm not the one who took notes during the talk with Nathan_

_Ryan: Yes, but you are the one who decided to go catch a movie that was pretty much a porno_

_Sharpay: You're the one who said and I quote, "let's sneak into the movie next door", it's not my fault we walked in at a very steamy point_

_Ryan: Yeah, but it is your fault that the couple next to us decided to rat us out_

_Sharpay: Only because you were covering your eyes and pretty much crying_

_Ryan: That movie was so bad you needed a condom to get in the door_

_Sharpay: Maybe we should have stopped by your room first, I'm sure you could get one in there_

_Ryan: You _(beep)

_Sharpay: Man whore_

_Ryan: Ugly, slut-faced _(beep)

_Troy: Guys! This is about Gabriella's reaction that everyone knows about the party_

_Gabriella: The only thing that happened was Sharpay and Troy getting too cozy_

_Sharpay: Oh right, like you and that Trent guy didn't make out in the back of that stolen car until the police came, you know that's one of the shots, you and Trent in a heated passionate kiss_

_Gabriella: That was so the alcohol_

_Troy: Right, and you freak dancing with all those guys at the party was the alcohol, too_

_Gabriella: Sharpay did, too_

_Troy: Sharpay, didn't have almost every guy in the party getting a hard on though_

_Andrew: Gabriella, I didn't know you were such a bad girl_

_Gabriella: It was a one time thing, I'm never drinking alcohol again_

_Andrew: You sound fun_

_Gabriella: Oh, Sharpay's the fun one, she was the one to decide on getting some wings_

_Sharpay: You know Troy was the one who bought them for me_

_Troy: Only because you promised to have some fun with me, in my opinion, watching you drop wings three tines on the floor, eat them, and fall asleep in the grass in front of the school next to some old hobo isn't fun_

_Sharpay: I thought this was about Gabriella_

_Troy: forget Gabriella, she didn't do anything scandalous, other than steal a car, run over a squirrel, pose for some really hot photos, dance on a chair, go to jail, and take a trial at being a pole dancer_

_Andrew: Why didn't I get pictures?_

_Troy: Because Sharpay was also drunk enough to try some of those things_

_Guys: Which ones?_

_Troy: Each one except for driving, she didn't drink and drive, she went to jail for vandalizing the school's property, she took eggs and threw them at school and one at the janitor_

_Ryan: You danced on a pole?_

_Sharpay: It was the one on the railing in the jail, Gabriella was on the one next to me, and Troy was watching with a smile, we didn't do anything stupid_

_Ryan: Dancing on a pole in a jail cell isn't stupid?_

_Sharpay: You know what, shut up, _**Outspoken Dreamer**_, I'm starting to dislike you_

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Taylor, Kelsi, Coach B, Darbus, and Jason, how does it make you feel that you guys don't get very many questions?

_Taylor: I just like watching them go crazy_

_Kelsi: I personally don't like everyone asking me questions_

_Coach B: Last time people asked me questions, they were accusing me of having smokin' hot affairs_

_Troy: The one with Sharpay is possible, we all know she's a Bolton men attracted female_

_Sharpay: I would never go after your dad, he's so… old_

_Coach B: that hurt, Sharpay_

_Sharpay: no offense_

**Outspoken Dreamer:** Zeke, OMG, I can't believe Sharpay is passing you up. I would love for my boyfriend to bake for me and treat me like a princess. Maybe try obsessing over her a bit less. See what it does, I bet all my money it'll work wonders.

_Zeke: Actually, at the end of the school year, when she signed yearbooks, she wrote a special entry for me and kissed the book_

_Sharpay: Zeke, cameras were rolling, I must do sweet things when cameras watch_

_Zeke: Cameras are watching now, you know what would be sweet? A kiss_

_Sharpay: nice try, Zekey_

_Zeke: it was worth a shot, do I get a kiss for trying?_

_Sharpay: Why not? _(leans over and gives Zeke a kiss on the cheek)

_Zeke: I like trying_

_Sharpay: You're cute_

_Zeke: Does being cute get me a kiss on the lips?_

_Sharpay: No, sorry, one per customer_

_Ryan: Right, and you call me a man whore when you're saying things like one per customer_

_Sharpay: I was joking, we all know the only guy taking money for kisses and things is Troy, Mister Ladies Choice_

_Troy: _(singing)_ hey little girl with the cash to burn_

_Guys: do-do-do-do-do_

_Troy: _(singing)_ I'm selling something you won't return_

_Sharpay: Don't sing the song_

_Troy: Hey little girl take me off the shelf, 'cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself. Once you browse through the whole selection, shake those hips in my direction_

_Gabriella: How many times have you seen that musical?_

_Sharpay: just let him sing_

_Troy: Hey little girl looking for a sale_

_Chad: hey little girl looking for a sale_

_Troy: test drive this American male_

_Andrew: test drive this American male_

_Troy: it's gonna take cash to fill my tank, so let's crack open your piggy bank, hey little girl you're window shopping, I got something that's traffic stopping. Hey little girl on a spending spree, I don't come cheap but the kisses come free_

_Sharpay: Okay, Coach, handle your son_

_Coach B: Troy, I'm telling you right now that singing songs randomly is no longer acceptable_

_Troy: I come with a lifetime guarantee, one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three, I'm the ladies choice_

_Gabriella: baby makes three? Troy, I thought you better than that_

_Troy: Ha, you didn't get lucky, I was done singing at your comment, you're mean, Gabriella_

_Gabriella: whatever_

_**Me:**_ So, it seems that this interview has come to an end. Troy thinks he's the ladies choice, Gabriella is mean, and Coach Bolton is saying that singing randomly is not acceptable. So, in response to that and because it's school time again, I'm making sure they answer everything in the season finale of You Do the Interview. Ask anyone a question and from the people to choose from you have Andrew, Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, Troy, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Kelsi, Coach Bolton, Mrs. Darbus, Ryan's not-so-secret girlfriend Ashley, Sharpay's identical cousin Maddie, and myself. Sorry about the long wait, the girls kept rescheduling the sleepover

_Sharpay: not my fault, every time we set it up one of us couldn't be there, Gabi had to go to Mexico on that stupid cruise and Kelsi went to New York and Taylor went to Alabama and I went… everywhere, it was summer for Pete's sake_

_Chad: Seriously, who is this Pete person?_

_Sharpay: It's not an actual person and "Pete" isn't what you should be worrying about, the thing to worry about is that the first so-called season of our amazing interview show is ending_

_Chad: Wait, why?_

_Sharpay: Because Kay is getting super busy_

_Chad: But… but… what about us? We need our stories told? What about you and Jason and everything else?_

_Sharpay: Well, over the summer a whole lot happened but I guess our stories won't get out now_

_Andrew: But I just joined the group, we can't end it now_

_Sharpay: Yeah!_

_**Me:**_ Guys, don't worry, this season is ending and I'll be super duper busy but if you guys want it bad enough, that means both the cast and you fanfiction people, my BFFL **forbiddenfiction** or as I call her Froggy (heh heh, we traded nicknames because I was sick of mine, she's Froggy now and I get to be… Smiley) could do it, but I'd need to know you guys want it bad enough before I try to commit her to it

_Sharpay: Well, I want it, this summer was way more than just what stupid Disney wrote for us to say, we did a lot more and Andrew wasn't even involved in the Disney thing they gave us_

_Gabriella: Hey, Pay, remember when we crashed that thing the guys did_

_Sharpay: That was hilarious! But that's a tale for another time_

_Gabriella: Maybe with Froggy_

_**Me:**_ Hey! I'm not gone yet, don't try to leave me out

_Sharpay: sorry, hey, mind talking to Froggy and seeing if the name of the new show could be _The Sharpay Evans Chronicles

_Gabriella: No way, it should totally be _The Real Deal about Gabriella Montez

_Troy: It should be _The Bolton Files

_Chad: Why not just call the new season/show _HSM: Then, Now and Forever_? (long pause) Or it could be _The World in the eyes of the super amazing, hot, intelligent, talented, basketball superstar Chad Alan Danforth

_Everyone: Not a chance, Chad_


End file.
